A myth and a skeptic
by Fanny Mars
Summary: Nadar aquí, bajo las estrellas, era como si el agua no tuviese fin. La bahía se fundía con el mar abierto, que a su vez se fundía con el cielo y todo se entremezclaba hasta tal punto que era como si flotara en una esfera infinita. Este sitio, definitivamente tenía algo mágico, y justo aquí, me creería cualquier leyenda que mi padre me contara. Sobre todo la de las sirenas.
1. Sea addiction

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a S. Meyer pero la trama es mía.

**LEER NOTA ABAJO**

* * *

.

.

.

_Sea addiction_

.

.

.

– Joshua– cuando el chico oyó que lo llamaba casi le da un infarto– ven, necesito que hablemos un momento – Llamé a uno de mis mejores empleados, con una sonrisa sincera abriéndose paso en mis labios. Cuando el muchacho, un poco más joven que yo, llegó a donde estábamos, se veía nervioso. Recuerdo que nunca lo he llamado, porque hacía su trabajo tan bien que no hacía falta ninguna corrección.

–¿Es para algo malo? – Preguntó muy tenso.

–Todo lo contrario – Le dije sin mirarlo, mientras abría la puerta de mi oficina, y el asintió.

Antes de llegar a mi despacho,se encontraba una pequeña oficina con porta retratos y muchas _pijerías_ alrededor. Era la oficina de mi secretaria Tanya.

Este hecho no me molestaría, sino fuese porque la mayoría de porta retratos contenían fotos mías y las_ pijerías_ eran corazones y flores.

Cuando la contraté, lo primero que pensé fue, "es buena" realmente era muy buena haciendo lo suyo, dentro y fuera de la oficina… Como sea, entre su eficiente forma de trabajar y otras cosas, la contraté porque era rubia. Por esas épocas tenía una obsesión con las rubias. Mi secretaria tenía que ser rubia y todas mis empleadas, pensaba que las rubias eran la bomba, más tarde descubrí que la apariencia no tiene nada que ver con la forma de ser. Actualmente la empresa cuenta con empleadas de cualquier raza, tono de pelo, nacionalidad… Porque varias personas habían amenazado con demandar a la empresa si esto no era corregido, así que empecé a aceptar a gente diversa, pero no solamente por la querella que me vendría, sino también porque había aprendido.

No me molesté en saludarla. Tanya no entendía indirectas, y las directas las obviaba. Una vez, me acosté con ella y porque estaba borracho. Era de noche y era el único en la empresa, tuve una decepción amorosa y empecé a beber, Tanya salió de la oscuridad –parecía que lo estaba esperando, a juzgar por su cara- y me… _"consoló" _como solo sabría hacer una mujer de su tipo.

Me senté en la silla y Joshua se sentó en frente mío. Miré por el ventanal de mi oficina el lago Burley Griffin. Era artificial.

–¿P-para qué me h-ha llamado, Señor Cullen? – Preguntó tartamudeando Joshua. Me giré hacia él y estaba con cara triste, pero apenas notó que lo miraba compuso una sonrisa. Entrelacé mis manos por encima del escritorio.

– ¿Sabes Joshua que es para mí todo un placer hablar contigo? – Le dije de sopetón, y al pobre chico le da un infarto. Murmuró algo así como _"nunca he tenido el gran placer de hablar con mi Jefe, jamás sale de la oficina…"_

– No Señor, el placer es mío.

Me levanté de la silla, y fijé mi mirada en el lago por segunda vez. Ah, el agua…

–Me tengo que retirar de la empresa por unos meses – Dije, sin un ápice de sentimiento. Me giré para ver a Joshua por encima de mi hombro, y toda la tristeza que yo no tenía, la reflejaba él. No me dijo nada, supuse porque no se atrevía a preguntarme el por qué. Joshua no era el vicepresidente de la empresa, pero si yo me iba planeaba colocarlo a él de jefe, después de todo, creo que al _hippie_ de Jasper no le molestaría. Al fundar esta empresa lo nombre vicepresidente porque era mi hermano, pero nunca se presentaba a las juntas ni contestaba a las llamadas, así que…

–Te explicaré el por qué – Me giré completamente para verlo y comencé mi historia a la vez que pensaba en una versión que obviara un poco los detalles personales – Mi madre me abandonó a los ocho. No me tengas lástima ni compasión, porque yo no la tengo, y ella no merece ni una opinión, ni una crítica.

**»**Toda mi infancia la pasé en Estados Unidos, y cuando vivíamos todos en familia, mi padre insistía en vivir en ciudades costeras, y mi madre siempre nos arrastraba a la ciudad, así que yo acordé que pasaríamos dos años en una, y dos años en otra, puedes ver que eran polos opuestos – me reí sin reírme realmente – Mi padre la pasaba mal en la ciudad, (mal era poco) su pecho se movía nerviosamente cuando llovía y estaba entre calles y edificios, y no arena y agua, y por la noche soltaba jadeos y sollozos al ver fotografías de su amado mar.

»Esta devoción se debe, a que viene de un gran linaje de pescadores y porque nació con el don de apreciar el océano. A mí por lo menos, me enseñó a tensar y tejer una red, me enseñó las partes de un barco, me enseñó a izar una vela, me explicó sobre muchos animales marinos, leyendas, a nadar, a bucear, y me enseñó a guiarme por las estrellas… Me enseñó que el mar es un mundo paralelo al nuestro, que jamás debe ser descubierto, porque como él decía: _"un misterio es un misterio, y un misterio debe permanecer, porque si estaría diseñado para ser resuelto, entonces sería un acertijo" –_Joshua escuchaba mi historia embelesado. Me agradaba dejar mi empresa en manos de un chico sensible y compasivo.

–Volviendo a mi madre, se casó con ella, porque ya se había embarazado de mí, y ante todo mi padre era un hombre de principios. Él la describía tan hermosa como una sirena, y con la misma voz – intenté recordar a mi madre de esa manera pero me era imposible, yo la tomaba como una arpía – Y nunca se trataron como tal. Mi padre llegaba, me saluda a mí e ignoraba a mi madre y mi madre me ignoraba a mí.

»Una noche que hablamos, me confesó que su gran y único amor siempre sería el mar, pero llegó una época en la cual verlo no le era suficiente, necesitaba estar dentro…

–¿Nadando?– Me interrumpió perplejo Joshua.

–No, como… En barco, sí, en barco – Me pasé la mano por el pelo, un gesto que hacía cuando me ponía nervioso– Intentó llevarme a una de sus tantas expediciones en barco, pero a mí me daba muchísimo terror el agua. Después de varios intentos, decidió irse solo.

En la oficina se produjo un silencio, mientras los dos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, Tanya se asomó por la puerta.

–Oí silencio, ¿pasa algo?–¿Sería mi secretaria capaz de escuchar con la oreja pegada a la puerta?

–Todo bien, se puede retirar – Asintió, me miró por largo rato, y se fue. Bien.

– Pero, ¿se fue así como así? ¿Sin despedirse ni nada? – La cabeza de Joshua se ladeó. Seguramente se preguntaba si mi padre era tan hijo de puta como mi madre.

–No, no, para nada – Me dijo: "_Pequeño marinero–_aún sabiendo que odiaba el mar y todo lo referente a él – _tengo que partir para más aventuras. Ver el mar ya no me es suficiente, necesito adentrarme" _Se iba a ir. Yo, menor de edad y contando con una señora que resultó ser una infructuoso intento de madre… Pero lo entendí, entendí que su amor por el mar era mayor que el mío.

–"_Son distintos tipos de amores. Mi padre no tuvo este don para oír la Canción del Mar, pero mi abuelo sí, y me enseñó todo lo que debería saber, y todo lo que debo saber es que no puedo estar lejos de él, porque podría conducirme a la locura, y tú mismo lo observaste cuando vivimos en ciudad" _Claro que lo había hecho. Tics nerviosos, respuestas sinsentido, conductas neuróticas… Creo que el caso de mi padre era único. "_Espero que cuando seas mayor, encuentres a una sirena que te ame y no a una bruja del mar. Escoge con cuidado. Te amo hijo" _Un beso en la frente, unas cuantas lágrimas y se fue.

»Subió a una embarcación llamada _"Edward I"_ que era como se llamaba mi padre. A los tres días, hubo un incendio en el barco, y se informó en las noticias que murieron todos menos uno, el capitán, mi padre, había sobrevivido lanzándose al mar en una caja de madera sin tapa y con provisiones. Estuve muy orgulloso. Después de todo, mi padre sí que había nacido para el mar, y había resultado ser un verdadero argonauta.

Terminé mi historia, en realidad la de mi padre, la mía se desarrollaría más tarde.

–¿Está vivo? – Ni yo lo sabía. A estas alturas, dieciséis años más tarde, era imposible que lo estuviera, y por eso la versión oficial es que ha muerto, aunque eso sería como firmar un destino que no está firmado, pero estoy casi seguro que no sobrevivió él solo en plena altamar.

–No lo sé.

Joshua siguió acribillándome a preguntas.

–Entonces, usted, ¿no heredó el don para…–Se rascó la cabeza confundido – oír la Canción del Mar?

–No. Y me voy a Nueva Caledonia, precisamente para eso, intentar estar más cerca de mi padre de esa forma. Intentando conectar con el mar aunque sea lo que más odie… Es algo así como una terapia de choque - Miré a la pecera de mi oficina. ¿Irónico, no?

Podía ver la cabeza de Joshua trabajando rápidamente para entender donde encajaba él en todo esto. Así que se lo aclaré:

–Quiero que te quedes tú de Jefe de la empresa.

Por tercera vez en el día, al chico casi le da un infarto.

.

.

.

Después del abandono de mis padres, uno por su devoción al mar, la otra por… Lo que sea, mis tíos Esme y Carlisle acudieron al rescate y su hijo era Jasper, como antes he dicho, un hippie informático, que es la mejor persona que te puedas encontrar dentro de ese cuerpo de marihuanero.

La verdad es que no puedo quejarme de mi familia. Me dieron más amor del que alguna vez yo soñé. En pequeños detalles como un beso en la frente, una mirada de apoyo, leer un cuento por la noche, compartir juguetes, dormir todos juntos cuando tenía una pesadilla… podías notar el amor que esta familia me profesaba. Nunca supe por qué pero Esme me decía todo el tiempo porque yo era diferente.

Esme es la persona más dulce que he conocido jamás. Tiene instintos tan fuertes, no solo materno, que conlleva la protección y cariño, sino también cuestiones como esperar a su esposo despierta hasta que viniera del trabajo, o cuidar las plantas en el jardín… Tengo que admitir, que era la perfecta esposa, y la única pega que le pongo es que era demasiado sumisa.

Carlisle, a pesar de tener pocos recuerdos con el debido a su trabajo de médico, podía decir que los momentos que pasamos, fueron intensos. Gracias a Carlisle y a Edward, me pude manejar de esta forma en la vida.

Cuando crecí, tomé la decisión de venirme a vivir a Australia para… alejarme de los recuerdos que tenía en Estados Unidos, y como siempre, Esme y Carlisle respetaron mi decisión y la apoyaron, me pagaron la universidad aquí, me llamaban todo el tiempo para saber cómo estaba, incluso todo el año ahorraban –casi no les hacía falta ahorrar- para pasar las Navidades conmigo. Respecto a Jasper, un día llegué a casa, me eché en la cama, ¿y adivinen quien estaba al lado? Sí señores, Jasper Cullen.

Me explicó que mamá y papá lo habían echado de la casa para que se independizara como su hermano. Me reí de su cara de fastidio y le dije que era bienvenido a mi casa y a mi vida.

En el trabajo, Jasper conoció a Alice, otra de mis mejores empleadas, y ya saben la historia. Jasper no le ha propuesto matrimonio pero están a un paso de casarse, son de esas parejas que ves por la calle y piensas: _"¡seguro son esposos!"_

Me despojé de la ropa, lanzándola donde cayese y me bebí un vaso de agua a la vez que encendía mi ordenador. Ser jefe de una empresa tan grande me había enseñado a hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Esme y Carlisle, pero sobretodo Carlisle, se había tomado bastante bien la idea de viajar.

Cuando se terminó de abrir la página, confirmé mi pasaje a Nueva Caledonia y lo imprimí.

Una vez estuve allí con mi padre, que fue donde me enseñó a pescar, y... Podía decir que esa isla era un pedacito de cielo en la tierra. Contaba con aguas tan claras que veías cada granito de arena, que a su vez actuaban como gran espejo lo que hacía el cielo aún más azul si fuese posible, densos bosques y selvas de plantas que crecían y crecían compitiendo por la luz del sol, y una isla rodeada de leyendas. Leyendas que mi padre me había contado con todo detalle, y que en su momento escuché atentamente pero que ahora no me acordaba ni de qué se trataban.

Maletas hechas, corazón y mente preparados, y mucho sueño fueron los condimentos necesarios para irme a dormir tranquilo.

.

.

.

Me desperté activo. En tiempo récord, desayune, me duché, me cepillé y vestí. Salí de la casa cogiendo las llaves, como si me hubiese tomado un_ redbull_**(1)** y me subí al ascensor.

–Oh mierda – Grité adentro en lo que me percaté de lo que me dejaba. Esperé que llegara abajo para volver a subir, cogí un bolso de cruzar en donde metí los documentos y mi neceser y las maletas, o sea cogí las maletas, no metí las maletas en el… Como sea.

Por el clima que hacía dude si coger una chaqueta o no pero abrí el armario y cogí la única que me quedaba, pues todas estaban en la maleta. ¿Por qué me desperté tan excitado?

Pedí un taxi, le indiqué que al aeropuerto de Canberra y casi me da un ataque al ver lo lento que el hombre conducía.

Pegué mi cabeza contra la ventana, bufando. No se sentía bien tener mucha energía contenida y de repente hacer las cosas lentamente.

.

.

.

Me di cuenta que llegaba tarde por el despiste del ascensor y la lentitud del taxista. Gracias a Dios que había amanecido con energía.

Corrí por toda la terminal después de facturar las maletas y enseñar los pasajes, la gente me veía raro. Era obvio, yo también miraría mal a un chico joven que iba corriendo por lo menos con tres maletas de mano, medio vestido y con mirada de loco. ¿Estaba así porque tenía la sensación de que este viaje iba a cambiarme la vida? Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¡qué idea más tonta! Es muy difícil por no decir imposible cambiarle la vida completamente a un hombre hecho y derecho de veinticuatro años con todo asentado.

Ya subido en el avión, pedí un agua y vagamente pensé que se me había olvidado llamar a Esme y a Carlisle, Jasper seguro que estaría entre las piernas de Alice. Bah, los llamaría a todos al llegar.

No pude dormir en todo el viaje porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía pesadillas con madres que te abandonan y con tiburones devorándome. Después de tres horas de viaje, que se me hicieron eternas porque toda mi energía había sido drenada por una razón que desconozco, llegamos, y resumiendo, cargué con las maletas. Me entristecí un poco al ver los carteles con nombres, porque nadie me esperaba, pero era tonto deprimirme porque yo no había pedido que me buscara nadie. Si en el aeropuerto de Canberra parecía un psicópata persiguiendo a alguien, en el de Nueva Caledonia parecía un chico viajando para la muerte de un familiar.

Sin querer, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo alusión todo el tiempo a mi soledad. Mi mente gritó la palabra _pareja,_ pero de eso a mí no me hacía falta, por lo menos no por ahora.

No por ahora… Qué lejanas parecían esas palabras.

* * *

**TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME SIGAN/ME HAYAN DEJADO REVIEW EN ALGÚN FIC/ME QUIEREN QUEMAR LEAN ESTO**

_Por favor, por favor, perdóneme. Mi musa se fue al demonio, y entre que se me acabó la inspiración y que no tenía tiempo para nada, no tuve tiempo de actualizar los fics. Una de mis amigas dijo: ¡Ya casi estamos en 2013! y pensé, joder, la última vez que actualicé fue en 2011... No sabéis cuanto sufro yo cuando veo que uno de mis fics favoritos me dice: hasta aquí llegamos, no hay mas capítulos porque la escritora es una vaga, o no tiene tiempo o tatata..._

_Respecto a Némesi, tenía uno escrito entero que me había quedado perfecto pero se me borró entero, en: YSTH (Yo tú Sirena Tú mi Humano) no tengo inspiración, pero tengo la novela completamente desarrollada en mi cabeza y no sé como plasmarla, creo que esa es la peor cosa que le puede pasar a una escritora, y sobre OITA xD (Oh Internet Te Amo) no tengo nada de inspiración_

_Y sobre Una vida al límite, madre de Dios, en ese me pasa lo mismo que YSTH pero peor xd _

_Como podrán ver, me pasan cosas completamente diferentes en cada fic, pero decidí subir este porque he estado investigando bastante sobre las sirenas estos días, tengo un cuaderno de apuntes y todo jajaj y creo que esta si que la voy a continuar... __**Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con YSTH**__ simplemente subo otra de sirenas porque me ENCANTAN_

_¿Quién se ofrece a ayudarme con los demás problemas :c? es demasiado pedir, pero en serio, las quiero._

_No prometo nada, pero intentaré actualizar más seguido_

_**LAS QUIERO ASÍ COMO MUCHO MUCHO**_


	2. Love and legs

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a S. Meyer pero la trama es mía.

* * *

.

.

.

_Love and legs_

.

.

.

**Bella**

Odio tanto a los hombres…

Suspiré.

Los odiaba y por eso los mataba. De distintas formas, y eso era lo más divertido. Para aquellas mujeres que en la superficie eran maltratadas, violadas, asesinadas, para eso existían las sirenas, para vengarlas. Hacia las mujeres, no albergábamos ningún tipo de sentimiento, solo compasión. Pero contra los hombres… A veces es tan cansado que ni los devoramos, simplemente los matamos sin hipnosis previa, lo cual les causa más dolor.

Me explicaré.

Las sirenas, allí en la superficie somos conocidas por ser un mito, entre otras cosas, porque nos hemos encargado de esconder bien nuestro secreto ya que no queremos que nos metan en una pecera a estudiarnos… El mito incluye que somos bellísimas, y poseemos una voz hipnótica, y todo esto es cierto. Hasta el hombre más hogareño, si nos oye, puede abandonar todo, hijos, casa, esposa, solo para venir con nosotras. Una vez hipnotizados, les juramos amor eterno y alzamos los brazos, a la par que él se acerca más… Ofrecemos nuestros labios y…

Un tirón de cuello, y el hombre ya ha sido ahogado. Ni siquiera el más experto buceador sobreviviría. Son arrastrados hacia el fondo y allí los devoramos. Si no lo mata la corriente, o el peso del agua, ya lo hacen nuestros dientes afilados como los de los vampiros.

¿Increíble, no?

Originariamente, estamos encadenadas, es decir, éramos las damas de compañía de Perséfone, pero un día decidimos todas ir a nadar al mar para que Poseidón viera nuestro espectáculo marino, y Perséfone fue raptada. Quiero decir, estamos desde que nació encima de ella y no le pasa nada, de repente nos distraemos unas horas y la niña ya ha sido raptada por el Dios del Inframundo… De cualquier forma, su madre nos maldijo. _"Ya que amáis tanto el mar, pues por todos los poderes que me ha concedido Zeus, os haré vivir en él, de forma que si salís a la superficie sufriréis muchísimo añorando el mar y el proceso de cola a piernas será doloroso, y con esta condena os haré cargar eternamente"_

Básicamente con esto nos quería decir que nos da belleza, pero incapacidad para enamorarnos, que no nos podemos morir, pero podemos morir extrañando el mar, bien contrariada esa maldición. Después nos dijo que había una forma de liberarse de esto pero no dijo cómo.

De las catorce hermanas que somos, únicamente estuvieron alegres cinco.

Contrario a la idea de que nuestro padre es Poseidón –que en realidad es nuestro amante- es el Dios fluvial Aqueloo que ahora ni sabemos su paradero. Cada cierto tiempo, vamos a procrearnos con Poseidón, y las criaturas, que suelen ser siempre género femenino, son criadas por las ninfas del mar: las oceánidas, y las nereidas entre otras semi-diosas del mar… Nunca llegamos a conocer a nuestros hijos, pero este hecho tampoco nos deprime porque no tenemos instinto maternal.

Muy pocas encuentran estancia fija, y muy pocas por no decir nulas encontramos el amor. Es difícil que un hombre se enamore de nosotras porque somos todo belleza, así que se interesan solo en la apariencia física, y al conocer nuestra existencia tendríamos que asesinarlo, otro inconveniente es que no hay tiempo para conocernos. Estoy un 100% segura que algún joven que he matado, era un chico genial, al menos uno. Porque no vas a decir de los piratas que son _"chicos geniales"_…

También podemos alimentarnos a base de algas y peces pero esto nos vuelve más débiles, y mientras más hombres comamos más rápidas y bellas somos y mejor voz tenemos. Tampoco tenemos la necesidad de vernos siempre, porque teniendo toda la eternidad por delante, doscientos años sin vernos unas a las otras pueden parecer un año humano o por ahí.

De mayor a menor, yo quedaría la segunda, y mi nombre es Ligeia, pero he preferido que me llamen _"Bella"_ porque es lo primero que dicen los hombres al verme, mis hermanas me siguen llamando Ligeia pues consideran el otro nombre un rasgo humano que no quieren que tenga.

También tenemos categorías, por ejemplo, Teles es la perfecta porque come como una loca y su belleza no disminuye nunca aunque su voz es áspera como los dientes de un tiburón pero extrañamente, se oye bien, Telxiepia es la de palabras aclamantes, porque en las cacerías en grupo es la que siempre va al frente animándonos y dándonos fuerza, yo sería la de mortal belleza y voz poderosa, tanto así que al hablar suave puedo hipnotizar también sin la necesidad de cantar, y Parténope la de aroma a doncella, que huele tan bien que un barco entero de hombres sería capaz de lanzarse al mar solo por seguir oliéndola…

Dos grupos de siete, unas somos "las malas" y otras "las buenas" a pesar que de que esta idea sea ridiculísima, porque todas somos malas, pero nos autodenominamos así porque siete de nosotras tienen colas de colores vibrantes, que son las mismas que suelen ser más divertidas al cazar, se divierten torturando hombres…

Y el otro grupo, las malas… Nuestras colas son ligeramente más largas, pero solo unos centímetros, y tan oscuras como las profundidades del mar, Písinoe, que es una sirena capaz de hipnotizar a otras sirenas, tiene una cola color negra, bastante exótica porque tiene mordeduras por aquí y allá y parece estar rodeada por una especie de tela, como cuando una serpiente esta mudando la piel. La mía es verde oscura, la tercera más oscura después de Agláope, que la tiene azul casi negra. En la oscuridad, podrían parecer difíciles de distinguir pero en realidad no. Nuestra forma de cazar es seductiva, monstruosa, lasciva… Aquí es donde se refleja la verdadera personalidad de la sirena.

No se confundan, las sirenas_ buenas _pueden dar tanto miedo como las malas, solo imagínense, una sirena de pelo rojo y cola rosada, que venga hacia tu bote y te sonría diabólicamente…

Físicamente, todas tenemos rasgos felinos parecidos, nariz perfilada, ojos grandes, cabellos largos y bien cuidados, esbeltas… Somos iguales en un aura que nos rodea, y diferentes con detalles como el color de ojos, las escamas, el color de pelo…

Yo tengo ojos marrones, labios rojos pero de tanto mordérmelos, y pelo del mismo color que mis ojos, que me llega hasta la baja espalda.

Mientras me siento en la bahía, con la cola adentro para que no se vea por si alguien pasa, aunque lo dudo mucho porque esta isla ha estado deshabitada siempre, me pongo a pensar si algún día me cansaré de nadar, y últimamente no estoy teniendo hambre pero es porque no me codeo con hombres, y es porque estoy cansada, y me siento… Sola.

Sola.

Yo me siento _sola._

Las palabras rebotaron en las paredes de mi cerebro.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, me han instruido sobre las emociones de una sirena y se supone que estaba preparada para ello, pero nada me dijeron acerca del amor. Nos dijeron que podíamos sentir afecto hacia la presa, ganas de asesinar a una hermana, deseo hacia nuestro padre, deseo hacia una hermana… Las emociones de una sirena son muchísimo más complicadas que las humanas, y suelen ser más, y varias, es decir, cuando una sirena siente algo, no únicamente siente _algo _siente varios _algos, _por ejemplo, amor, odio, deseo, protección hacia un humano, y lo peor no es sentirlas sino saber controlarlas, cuando una sirena _siente_ realmente, no piensa, solo actúa. También existe la posibilidad de cambiar de sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por todas estas razones, las sirenas somos peligrosas, porque somos seres volubles.

_Cuando una sirena siente algo _no se puede borrar, simplemente lo siente y ya. Por poner un ejemplo, si se ha enamorado y el tipo la ha engañado con todas las mujeres existentes en la faz de la tierra, seguirá sintiendo amor hacia él. Y unas inmensas ganas de matarlo. Y a eso es a lo que me refiero, que estamos preparadas para luchar contra ese tipo de emociones, estamos preparadas para presenciar _la lucha_ entre dos emociones.

Pero sentir una sola emoción dentro de un cuerpo de dos o tres metros, que está diseñado para matar y para sentir cosas que a un humano le causaría las más duras de las torturas…

Es horrible. Es como saber que puedes dar más y no hacerlo.

Es horrible llorar, reír y amar, pero sobretodo amar. Porque te hace sentir varias cosas, sí, pero te hace ser varias cosas también, te transforma. Altera tu personalidad y la elimina, te anula como ser vivo. Te impide expresarte claramente y te hace ser dependiente de una sola_ cosa_. El amor es una gran falacia que crearon los seres humanos para no sentirse solos.

Como yo me sentía ahora.

Y tal vez por eso no me arrimaba a los hombres, por miedo a enamorarme y a acabar tan mal…

Amar… Es caer sin levantarse, es llorar sin secarte las lágrimas, es debilidad, es ser débil, es hacer fuerte a la otra persona a costa tuya… Es tantas cosas… Una vocecita en mi interior me gritaba: _"¡Sí! Pero revierte todo eso ahora, el amor te hace fuerte a ti porque eres la debilidad del otro"_

Puedo afirmar que las sirenas no conocemos nuestros límites, ni realmente cual es nuestro potencial, ni el significado de querer y no poder, pero tampoco conocemos lo que es el amor…

Podía ver que lentamente estaba llegando a un razonamiento que jamás me había detenido a analizar.

Las sirenas no conocen el amor, y por eso somos malas, por eso _son _malas, quizá el amor te haga llorar pero de felicidad, te haga caer en los brazos de esa persona y no querer levantarte jamás. No todas las clases de amores son malos, ni siquiera los no correspondidos, porque a pesar de que te hagan sufrir también te hacen madurar, te enseñan _cosas,_ cosas que yo no sé ni sabré jamás porque no puedo amar y porque me siento _sola._

Y todo esto me lleva a la comida otra vez. No puedo distinguir cual hombre es malo con su mujer y cual no, algunos… ¡Algunos ni siquiera deben tener mujer! _Porque no han conocido el amor. _Y porque yo si lo conozco, porque puedo conocer el amor hacia la humanidad respetando la vida de los hombres, puedo abstenerme de comer hombres, porque no todos son malos, y quizá he matado a algunos buenos… ¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Puedo conocer el amor! ¡Una sirena que conoce el amor!

Pero…También ¡he matado a algunos buenos!

Abrí mi boca para pronunciar un juramento del cual jamás me arrepentiría:

– Las estrellas actuales, las jóvenes que acaban de nacer y las viejas que pronto estallarán, el agua que me rodea, el aire que contiene esta atmósfera, los animales… Todos serán testigos de mi juramento. Obvio las leyes Sirenaicas. Obvio mi naturaleza por amor al hombre, por amor a Adán y respeto a Eva.  
Por Deméter, protectora de la naturaleza y del matrimonio, joven y sagrada, pura y Santa, juro que Yo, Ligeia, segunda sirena encadenada a tu maldición, me abstendré de alimentarme de carne humana. – Y con todo dicho, me corté la mano con uno de mis dientes de aspecto normal pero afilados como una navaja, y dejé caer la gota de sangre al mar.

Por un momento, se formó un pequeño remolino en el agua alrededor de mi cola, y se expandía en ondas circulares a lo lejos. Tuve miedo de llamar la atención. No a los humanos, porque seguro que esto era un espectáculo que solo yo estaba observando, sino a mis hermanas, que pronto aparecerían en la superficie chillando como delfines, y cantando para ahogarme por abstenerme a comer humanos, pero mi amor por el hombre era mayor.

No me había detenido a pensar en mis hermanas, joder, ni que fuera una sirena nómada.

El agua se tornó roja y yo con cara asustada, empecé a soltar pequeños chillidos porque el agua me arrastraba mar adentro cada vez con más fuerza. No me daba miedo altamar pues era mi hogar pero si tenía miedo de mis hermanas.

La brisa soplaba fuerte, y la marea era aún peor, a lo lejos distinguí pequeños chapoteos y movimientos en el agua con forma de flecha, eran mis hermanas que venían iracundas hacia mí. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé porque se hacen llamar hermanas si vienen dispuestas a devorarme… ¡Devorar a una sirena te hace aun más fuerte y poderosa, joder!

Empecé a nadar contra corriente, pero eran trece sirenas que se dirigían hacia mí. No podía creer que estuvieran todas, ¿acaso estaban espiándome? Porque era imposible que llegaran desde la otra punta del planeta, por más rápido que nadaran…

Ya casi podía tocar la madera de la bahía, pero manos enloquecidas venían detrás de mí, cada vez más cerca. Empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de mis _hermanas._

"_Siempre supimos que tenías instintos humanos y por eso intentamos reprimirlos" "Será un placer para nosotras descuartizarte" "¿Una sirena que no come hombres? Sacrilegio"_ Claramente sabían que las estaba escuchando, porque me dolía más el corazón por tantos años de mentiras que la cola, la cual me la estaban arañando con las uñas.

"_Nunca podrás alejarte del mar, ¿recuerdas la maldición? Aun así sepas controlar el dolor que te producirá estar lejos de tu hogar, puede que un día te levantes sonámbula para lanzarte al mar, y ahí estaremos nosotras esperando…"_ Me dijo Písinoe, de ojos negros, pelo negro, y cola negra.

"_O dejas que te asesinemos ahora y te será menos doloroso, o te cogeremos de sorpresa mientras nadas despreocupadamente por la orilla" _Dijo Agláope, la de cola azul oscuro. Me subí a la orilla y me arrastré a la arena, era de noche, y trece mujeres hermosas me observaban con bocas abiertas, salivando, y los colmillos más afilados que nunca. Písinoe me ofrecía la mano, uñas largas afiladas.

Ya no las oía.

Me había desligado de ellas.

Esto era lo más importante, que ya no oía sus sádicos pensamientos, después me ocuparía de cómo tratar el tema de la separación del mar, meterme en una piscina no me sería suficiente, tenía que ser el mar o moriría…

Las observé a todas, ahora intentando distinguir algún rostro compasivo, no, nada, todas tenían ganas de comerme por traición. De repente, lanzaron sus cuerpos hacia adelante, allí donde el agua iba y venía, asustada me fui hacia atrás y suspiré al ver como chillaban. Algunas, estaban cantando, y he de decir que me sentía atraída, pero tuve el suficiente tiempo para entrenarme y hacerme casi inmune a sus voces.

– Nos da mucha lástima perder a la sirena de mejor voz – Habló Teles con su ronca voz. Mi hermana rubia ojos azules, parecía un ángel esculpido en mármol, pero ahora solo era… una mujer cabreada con las manos llenas de sangre, supongo que vino nadando desde otra cacería.

A cerca de ella, me vino un recuerdo de cuando éramos pequeñas… Era una de mis hermanas favoritas porque adoraba escuchar su voz, especialmente por su tono grave y no melodiosa como las del resto de mis hermanas. El recuerdo se trataba de mí comentándole que me llamara Bella, y que yo a ella la iba a llamar _Rosalie_. Me abofeteó. Pero este comportamiento tan irascible era normal en las sirenas.

– Lástima– Dije yo, sin sonreírles, lo hubiera hecho pero eso las cabrearía aún mas y estarían rodeando toda la isla todo el tiempo, podría encontrármelas en cualquier momento.

– Ven por favor, ¿no ves que nos hemos calmado? – Habló Parténope, ladeando el cuello para exponer mejor su olor.

– Estáis utilizando todas vuestras armas para hipnotizarme, ¿no es así? – Mire a Písinoe. Al ser la mayor de todas, si la mataba quedaba a cargo y mis hermanas me tendrían que obedecer a mí, podría imponerles el no comer hombres, pero no haría eso. Por lo menos ahora no, porque me llevaba ventaja.

Al parecer, doce sirenas se cansaron de que no me moviera y sus esfuerzos fueran infructuosos– ¡No podrás estar siempre alejada del mar! – Gritaron a coro. Doce tonos distintos. Y con un salto perfecto desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Solo se había quedado Písinoe, que me observaba con ojos negros llenos de ira y hambre. Si esto hubiera sido una relación de hermana-hermana normal, me estaría observando con decepción. El pelo la rodeaba como un halo negro de maldad, y en ese momento me hice una promesa secreta, la mataría. Mis hermanas no eran malas, solo que ella las tenía bien dominadas.

Nos miramos fijamente, y me estaba intimidando, pero no se lo dejaría saber. El poco rastro blanco que tenía en los ojos le desaparecieron completamente dando paso a unas orbes negras, me atrevería a decir que la noche palidecía en comparación.

Se me estaba acompasando la respiración cuando de repente un dolor agudo en mi cintura, cadera y cola hizo que me doblara del dolor y gritara como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por un momento pensé que Písinoe había desarrollado poderes, pero era imposible… Me ardía la cola, como si me arrancaran escamas por escamas, tajo por tajo. Y empecé a llorar de dolor cegándome la vista porque las lágrimas de una sirena eran negras.

Rebotaba de arriba abajo en la arena, pero intenté no rodar a la orilla para no caer en el mar o el sufrimiento sería peor. Parecía un pez sacado del agua, pero yo a diferencia de los peces podía respirar oxígeno, así que, ¿qué podía ser?

No sé cómo pero la respuesta llegó a mí, pasando todas las capas de protección que había construido para el dolor, y que este derrumbaba continuamente. Deméter decía en mi mente: "…_y el proceso de cola a piernas será doloroso" _¡Me iba a convertir en humana! Lo que toda sirena deseaba, ahora se me estaba haciendo realidad.

Entre los pozos negros que eran mis ojos, moví las manos torpemente y descubrí a Písinoe con una sonrisa sádica, estaba disfrutando de mi dolor.

Estuve toda la noche llorando de dolor, y con Písinoe en la viendo el espectáculo en primera fila.

.

.

.

La luz del astro Sol llegó a mí, y me calentó como nunca antes, quizá porque pasaba más tiempo en las profundidades que en la superficie.

Sentí la energía penetrar mi piel, y me sentí renovada. Giré la cabeza esperando encontrarme un coral o un pez saludándome pero encontré arena.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mí, el juramento, mis hermanas con hambre de mi carne, Písinoe…

Me senté de golpe y escaneé todo a mi alrededor. Estaba todo igual, las aguas tan claras como un espejo, la selva que tenía atrás tan verde como siempre… Pero el agua ya no era roja y Písinoe ya no estaba. No supe en qué momento de la noche se retiró pero me alegró que no estuviera ahí vigilándome.

Mi primera reacción al ver mis hermosas, torneadas y largas piernas, fue pasarles la mano por encima y sonreír. Me di cuenta que eran suaves y no tenían ni un solo vello de esos que las humanas se preocupaban por eliminar, pero donde sí tenía un pequeño triangulito de vello del color de mis ojos, era en una zona que desembocaba al principio de mis piernas, entre mis muslos, no sabía cómo llamarla, pero lo podía abrir y cerrar con mis dedos.

Decidí que me encargaría de explorar mis nuevos agujeros más tarde, por ahora aprendería a caminar para ir a buscar algo de ropa y comida, realmente estaba hambrienta.

Me puse de pie, y caí, me levanté, y caí, y así toda la tarde… Hasta que por fin pude caminar. No era el andar de una modelo, más bien parecía algo torpe, y me caía continuamente, ¡con mi cola era ágil pero con estas piernas era patosa!

Caminé a lo largo de la playa, estaba todo solo, y cada vez que me acercaba al agua, la marea a lo lejos se alteraba.

No sabía cómo me iba a funcionar esto pero no me arrepentía de mi decisión… Además, a partir de ahora empezaría a llamarme Bella.

.

.

.

**Edward **

Llegué del viaje cansado, porque mi energía había sido drenada. Ni en mis peores días de trabajo me había sentido así de agotado.

El taxista me llevó desde la zona comercial, que no se le podía llamar ciudad porque no era muy grande, hasta los pueblos, y de los pueblos me tuve que ir en un yate hasta donde quedaba la casa de mi padre, ahora mi casa.

El yate llevaba ahí bastante tiempo, pero arrancó con facilidad. Puede que mi padre no vistiera muy bien, pero en las cosas que tenían que ver con el mar no escatimaba en gastos. Se llamaba _Claro de Luna_, como mi canción favorita de Debussy, recuerdo que yo le puse ese nombre.

Conduciendo, me atreví a ver el mar, y ya no me causaba tanto temor como cuando era más chico. Estaba un poco alterado lo que me dificultó avanzar, pero el resto del viaje no tuve ninguna novedad.

Dejé el yate amarrado en el puerto, al lado de la plataforma de madera.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, mi propia selva privada, la isla rodeada de agua, la arena casi se podía decir que era blanca, las aguas del color del cielo… Y mi casa.

La casa estaba conducida por un pequeño caminito de tierra, hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la selva, que era donde se ubicaba. Rodeada de plantas, excepto por el caminito, se encontraba un porche.

Se notaba que Esme había estado aquí, con Carlisle, les dejé la isla en un regalo de aniversario, pues la casa había sido totalmente redecorada y ahora parecía una casa sacada de una revista. Las luces estaban encendidas, y como estaba anocheciendo, le daba aspecto aún más moderno.

Era de dos pisos, en el de abajo encontrabas la sala, llena de plantas –como si afuera no hubiera suficientes- y decoradas con motivos del mar, como cuadros pintados por la propia Esme, conchas recolectadas por Carlisle… Al lado, la cocina, y en la parte trasera de la sala había una escalera en forma de caracol.

El salón tenía bastantes ventanas, y la puerta de la casa era corrediza y de cristal, aunque conocía a Carlisle, por más insegura que pareciera seguro que había alarmas por doquier y que las ventanas se cerraban con acero en caso de emergencia. Mientras caminaba, pisé algo en el suelo, miré hacia abajo y era una puerta aparte pero hacia abajo. Un Búnker. Realmente Carlisle se tomó en serio esto de la seguridad. ¡Oh vamos! Era una isla perdida, ¿quién me atacaría? ¿Sirenas cabreadas?

Subí la escalera de caracol, que tenían cuatro puertas más, todo el piso de parquet** (1) **en madera clara, y las puertas eran blancas. Había una gran ventana con vistas al mar.

Abrí la primera puerta a la izquierda, era la habitación de invitados con más decoración marina y una sencilla cama de agua. Abrí la segunda puerta y creo que esta sería mi habitación preferida, porque era un Teatro en Casa** (2)**. A la izquierda, era un minibar y a la derecha, estaba una gran pantalla plana pegada a la pared, con bocinas en las esquinas y un sofá blanco enfrente.

La tercera habitación contenía una gran piscina en su interior, con luces suaves en el techo y otro gran ventanal a lo largo de toda la pared.

Y la última, era mi habitación. Una réplica exacta de la de mi casa en Estados Unidos, solo que Esme le había añadido una cama con edredón dorado y un dosel blanco. ¡Al fin había algo que no fuera del mar!

Me preparé algo de comer, y llamé a mi familia, que no había dado ni un toque y ya estaban atendiendo.

– ¿Te gustó la casa? – Preguntó apresuradamente sin saludarme y oí a Carlisle riendo de fondo.

– ¡Me encantó! Sobretodo el detalle de mi habitación– Respondí sinceramente.

– Quería que tuvieras un pedacito de nosotros allí, tan lejos… – Susurró con voz rota.

– Mamá– ella siempre sería mi madre – sabes que necesito hacer esto.

– Sí, sí, lo sé, encontrarte a ti mismo y todo… ¡Pero es que es tan lejos! – Reí por su comentario, realmente estaba marginado en esta parte del mundo.

– Te preparamos un búnker con comida que no caduca, un kit de seguridad, medicamentos y otras cosas de medicina – Carlisle bufó cuando dijo esto último – y cosas de ocio… Ya sabes, cosas necesarias para la supervivencia…

– ¿Y esto por…? – Pregunté

– ¡Oh hijo, no lo sabes! Allí donde vives hay muchos huracanes y _tsunamis._ – Ah, con que era por eso… Sin problema.

– No lo sabía pero da igual, me gusta la acción – sonreí aunque no pudiera verme.

– Te paso con Jasper que esta saltando a mi lado como un loco – reí y pensé en que el ave siempre vuelve al nido…

– ¡Hermano! ¿No te da miedo estar tan solo por allí? ¿En esa isla apartada? –

– Jasper, la selva es demasiado pequeña y la he explorado un millón de veces como para saber que no hay ningún animal que merezca mi miedo y sobre el agua… Bueno, por eso estoy aquí, a ver si al fin supero este miedo.

– ¿Y te dan miedo las sirenas?

¿Sirenas? ¿Eso si quiera existe?

Jasper al ver que me quedaba callado explicó: – Mitad humana de la cintura para arriba, y mitad pez hacia abajo

– Ya sé lo que son. Y no me dan miedo, porque no existen, y en caso de que lo hagan, – Jasper tomó aire para interrumpirme pero no lo dejé – son totalmente inofensivas, además, no habitan por estas aguas, sino por_ tus_ aguas. ¿Sabías?

Jasper se quedó en silencio un momento para después darme una larga explicación sobre seres inexistentes.

– Las sirenas habitan _tus _aguas, aguas australianas, y no son inofensivas. Devoran, ¿sabes qué devoran, Edward? – Fue un poco hilarante que Jasper se estuviera tomando todo esto tan seriamente. Forcé mi mente a recordar de que se alimentaban pero no recuerdo haberlo oído nunca, mi padre me dijo que de peces – De hombres. Y los atraen con sus voces, no serás capaz de resistirte, y cuando te quieras dar cuenta, te estarán devorando los sesos y no podrás gritar porque estarás en el fondo del mar.

Me quede pálido, más de lo que era. Yo, en una isla inhabitada, con sirenas que se alimentan de hombres… Y en el fondo del mar, que es el escenario de mis peores pesadillas.

Un momento, ¡no existen!, ¡no existen! Dios no ha podido crear tal monstruo… ¿O sí? No. Creo fervientemente en que no.

– Por el amor de todo lo que quieras, Jasper, las sirenas no existen. Nacieron de la imaginación de la mente de unos cuantos griegos.

– Alice dice que conocerás y te enamorarás de una. – Pensé en la novia de Jasper, una tía que se cree que ve el futuro. ¿Por qué el ser humano simplemente no acepta que no existe nada sobrenatural? Ah sí, porque su existencia sería demasiado aburrida entonces.

– Tu novia está loca.

Jasper se quedó en silencio.

Me mordí los labios y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– Jasper, yo… – Dije arrepentido.

– Dicen que en caliente se dice la verdad. – Dijo con voz serena pero tensa. La había cagado – Te paso con Carlisle. Edward, cuando te encuentres con la sirena no espero tus disculpas. – Me quedé pensando en esto último que dijo cuando oí la voz de mi padre saludándome animadamente.

Estuve hablando un rato más con Carlisle y después pensé en la conversación con mi hermano "_cuando te encuentres con la sirena no espero tus disculpas…" _me disculparía igual y le diría que conocí a la sirena, pero solo para que me perdonara.

¿O qué me quería decir con esto? ¿Qué no me perdonaría jamás por qué las sirenas no existían?

Entonces no me perdonaría jamás.

* * *

_Aclaraciones_

**(1) **Suelo de madera.

**(2) **Un teatro en casa es, resumiendo, una gran pantalla plana con bocinas de diferentes diseños (pueden ser pequeñitas y pegadas a la pared, o largas y estar al lado de la tele) para oír todo como si estuvieras en el cine.

Merezco review?:c


	3. Sea, sand, sun and me

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a S. Meyer pero la trama es mía.

* * *

.

.

.

_Sea, sand, sun and me_

.

.

.

**Edward**

Me desperté aproximadamente a las dos, molesto porque había perdido varias horas de sol, pero a la vez contento ya que había dormido bien, sin pesadillas, cosa rara, porque estaba rodeado de agua, mi elemento enemigo.

Puse la radio y escuché cualquier canción, mientras bailaba y preparaba zumo y tortitas. No me quedaron de chef pero tampoco estaban tal mal… Bueno… Quizá para la cena pediría una pizza.

Mierda, que estaba en una isla.

¿Pero qué se me ocurrió viniendo a vivirme aquí? No me estaba arrepintiendo porque es un paisaje precioso, y como he dicho antes un paraíso terrenal pero digo, ¿por qué tan lejos? ¿Mi padre no pudo comprarse una casa en Seattle o por ahí? ¿Qué sentido tenía irse a vivir en una isla, sola, deshabitada? Una vocecita en mi interior respondió: _exactamente como era tu padre. Le gustaba la soledad, y no necesitaba a nadie más que al mar. _

De repente, el buen humor se me pasó y puse cara de perro. Una vez estuviera _sanado _de esta _enfermedad _me largaba de aquí a Nueva York, mientras más edificios y calles mejor.

Fui al trastero, de donde saqué una tumbona, y busqué protector solar, una toalla, y el bañador. No tenía la esperanza de meterme a nadar, aún no me sentía preparado… Con tanto tiempo sin nadar supongo que se me habrá olvidado, así que no le tomé mucha importancia el darme un chapuzón. Después recordé que arriba tenía una piscina.

Salí de la casa y ahí mismo ya estaba en la playa, donde puse la tumbona y mientras bebía una limonada, pensé que esto era vida… Quizá no hacía esto por encontrar a mi padre y encontrarme a mí mismo en estas estancias, sino por tomarme unas vacaciones del arduo trabajo de la empresa. Me coloqué las rayban.

Recordé las indicaciones de mi madre de no quedarme dormido al sol, pero es que era tan relajante… Echar una cabezadita no estaría mal, sabiendo que me embadurné al completo de protector solar y quien me viera diría que soy un muñeco de nieve.

No me hacía falta más nada. Me parecieron ridículos los pensamientos del aeropuerto sobre necesitar algo o alguien más. Solo estábamos el mar, la arena, el sol y yo.

.

.

.

Me miré al espejo. No había quedado tan mal, solo un poco rojo. Cando se me pasase estaría escasamente bronceado. Estaba satisfecho con mi aspecto.

Mientras me vestía, pensé en lo que me dijo Alice una vez estando en la oficina.

_Flashback_

_- ¿Para qué vas a hacer ese viaje? – Preguntó Alice revolviendo su café._

_- Lo sabes, quiero estar cerca de mi padre. _

_- Sí, sé que lo sé, pero te veo inseguro. En esencia pero no en presencia – Alice asintió – ¿Sabes cómo lo harás? _

_Estuve meditándolo un largo rato, no había pensado en eso, supuse que cuando llegara todo sería tan fácil como ver el mar y empezar a nadar, pero la realidad no era así. Alice vio mi debate interno y me ayudó un poco, bebió su café y empezó a hablar._

_- Intenta ver el mar como lo veía tu padre._

_- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – La forma de mi padre no podía ser imitada, no existía otra igual. El veía en el mar como una persona. _

_- Dije intenta, no dije exactamente igual a él – Alice rodó sus ojos color gris humo – Respira el aire salado, moja las puntas de tus dedos en el agua y mira el cielo, la claridad de las nubes o las estrellas, que se ven perfectamente a donde tú vas porque no hay nada de niebla. Escucha los animales de la selva, los del agua, los del aire… No tengas miedo, porque mientras tú no le hagas nada al mar él no te hará nada a ti._

_Pero sabía que eso no era cierto, porque tenía un recuerdo que pujaba por salir a la luz pero que a la vez era apresado._

_Fin flashback _

Intenté hacer lo que me decía Alice en mi mente, pero no pude ver el mar como otra cosa que una atracción turística.

Desde pequeño me molestaban los lagos, o los ríos o como bien sabéis el mar, mi miedo no era más que otra cosa que no poder ver lo que se escondía debajo.

Algo hizo _clic _en mi mente.

Las aguas de Nueva Caledonia eran en su totalidad, transparentes. Si mi padre había escogido una casa aquí fue porque una vez me dijo, que él tenía la esperanza que yo le perdiera el miedo a cualquier tipo de aguas, empezando por las transparentes. Mi padre, aún desaparecido, me ayudaba dando el primer paso y lo mínimo que yo podía hacer era aceptarlo. Sólo tenía que dejarlo entrar.

Salí de la casa, solo con unas bermudas-bañador puestas. Como me había dicho Alice, el aire estaba salado y pegajoso por la humedad. La arena me impulsaba a seguir adelante, y los animales parecían haberse callado para escuchar mi reacción.

Me subí a la plataforma de madera. Vi el agua. No estaba oscura pero tampoco estaba tan clara como por la mañana. ¿Y si mejor hacía esto de día? _No Edward, tú no le tienes miedo al mar de día._ Miré la orilla que se encontraba atrás y volví a mirar a la plataforma, al lado estaba el yate amarrado. ¿Qué podía pasar? Era solo una simple orilla y no había corriente. Tampoco habitaban tiburones por aquí.

Di un paso hacia atrás y el agua rugió. Con rugió me refiero que se meció contra la plataforma. De alguna forma retorcida pensé que mi padre iba a tener razón ¡el mar se estaba comportando como si fuera una persona! Se estaba molestando porque no iba a entrar. De todas formas, ¿por qué se molesta? ¿No debería incitarme a entrar calmándose?

¿Pero qué digo?

Sin haberme preparado bien mentalmente, cogí aire, me puse las gafas para bucear y me lancé en bomba al agua.

No estaba fría, de hecho, estaba caliente porque la energía calorífica se conserva durante la noche. Sin embargo, puedo ser un exitoso empresario, puedo tener muchísimo dinero y casas alrededor del mundo, puedo tener un montón de mujeres a mis pies, pero siempre voy a ser en el fondo, ese niñito traumatizado con el agua.

Abrí los ojos.

¿A qué le he tenido miedo todo este tiempo?

Salí a la superficie para coger más aire, gracias a Dios que mis pulmones tenían bastante capacidad para esto.

Un mundo nuevo se extendía ante mí. Donde yo estaba, había muchos peces de diferentes colores y formas, algunos huían de mi pero otros, atrevidos y curiosos se acercaban a conocer al nuevo intruso. Nadé un poco más hacia adentro, obviando la voz en mi interior que me gritaba que retrocediera. A donde había llegado, estaba lleno de corales, y no tenía palabras para describir su belleza, me acerqué un poco más y los peces se escondieron, como una flor cerrando su capullo.

Los corales tenían formas laberínticas, con un montón de ramificaciones. No toqué ninguno por si acaso.

Los peces nadaban dentro y fuera, alrededor, como si conocieran ese camino de tanto haberlo recorrido, y lo mejor era que no había ninguno igual. El de mi izquierda, era simple, de largas ramas pero enredadas, naranja. El de al lado, era rosa y con muchos pelillos, tenía pocas ramas. Y el resto tenía formas florales. Pequeños, grandes, simples, complejos…, y todos juntos formaban un arco iris, más los peces…

Y yo creía que arriba era el cielo.

Cogí oxígeno otra vez y volví a sumergirme, con el corazón a mil. Lo estaba intentando, juro que lo estaba intentando, solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme.

No sé si alguna otra persona ha hecho esta analogía a lo largo de la historia pero el mar era como un gran espejo, si te introducías, viajabas a un mundo paralelo en donde tu estadía era limitada. Lástima que nadie pudiera vivir para siempre aquí.

Nadé un poco más, sin importarme a donde me llevara la corriente, y dejé mi cuerpo en modo flotador. _Nadar aquí, bajo las estrellas, era como si el agua no tuviese fin. La bahía se fundía con el mar abierto, que a su vez se fundía con el cielo y todo se entremezclaba hasta tal punto que era como si flotara en una esfera azul oscuro infinita. Este sitio, definitivamente tenía algo mágico, y justo aquí, me creería cualquier leyenda que mi padre me contara. Sobre todo la de las sirenas._

Me bajé de mi posición horizontal y me desesperé cuando mis pies no tocaron nada.

Ahora sí que se me había olvidado como nadar. ¡¿Hasta dónde me había arrastrado la corriente?! Ni siquiera sentí que algo me arrastrara. Miré a mi alrededor, exactamente como en mis pesadillas. El cielo oscuro, el mar oscuro… El cielo se había vuelto un infierno en unos minutos. ¿Cómo podía tanta belleza ser tan letal?

Metí la cabeza, y no vi nada. ¡Nada! El agua estaba oscurísima. Los corales se habían _apagado_ y no distinguía luz hacia ningún lado. La plataforma de madera estaba lejos, muy lejos. Nunca fui una persona devota, pero le recé a Dios, a pesar de que este acto fuera hipócrita.

El mar _era _una persona, y estaba en esa fase que les ocurre a los humanos, que están tranquilos antes de empezar la verdadera ira. Tenía miedo de mover un músculo por si esa ira se desataba, aunque a la vez quería nadar desesperadamente y encerrarme en mi casa.

¿Qué demonios? Empecé a chapotear como un tonto, y a nadar a perrito hasta la orilla, pero no veía que la plataforma se acercara. El agua me arrastraba pero no lo sentía. No conseguía llegar hasta la orilla, iba a morir ahogado aquí. Descansé un momento, y con todas mis fuerzas me deslicé hacia adelante, solo me moví unos milímetros imperceptibles, y ahora sí que sentí como el mar me arrastraba hacia atrás, la orilla estaba cada vez más lejos hasta fundirse en una imperceptible línea, y mi casa era un punto de luz a lo lejos.

Pensé en todos mis pecados, y en aquellas todas personas que amaba, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper… Oh, mi querido hermano Jasper, no me pude disculpar por llamar a su novia loca, que en realidad no estaba loca y a lo mejor si veía visiones. No tenía moral para llamarla loca, cuando yo tenía un trauma con el mar, y bien justificado que estaba.

Ya no veía ni mi casa, ni la orilla, ni nada. Solo había agua al norte, agua al sur, agua al este y agua al oeste. Levanté la cabeza para ver la luna, y tampoco había. La peor noche de mi vida.

Puede que hubiera sido producto de mi retorcida imaginación gracias a la soledad y a la desesperación, pero una voz suave empezó a cantar, y el único oyente era yo.

– _Una flecha de Cupido, vi mi pecho atravesar… - _Jamás, y digo jamás, había escuchado una voz así, ni los días que iba a la opera con Esme, no tenían comparación con esta voz.

No era tan aguda, ni tan grave, simplemente con un tono perfecto, sibilante como la de una serpiente, y era cálida. Venía directa a mí, estaba aquí y no podía escapar.

–…_Y ya nada me consuela como mi marino audaz jovial__– _Daría mi sangre entera, para seguir escuchando esa voz. Quería ser yo ese marino audaz jovial. El mar me transportaba a la ubicación de la voz y mi corazón dio un vuelvo de alegría. Me llevó hasta donde estaba una hermosa joven… Hermosa era poco. Me casaba con ella, le daba cuántos hijos quisiera y todo lo que me pidiera, sólo si me dejaba verla una vez más.

Era de pelo negro, largo, lacio, que se confundía con el agua, y flotaba alrededor de ella, como el halo de un ángel oscuro. Alargué una mano para tocarla, y sus ojos negros parpadearon asustados hacia mí. Se alejo a velocidad increíble.

– No, por favor, tranquila _– _me sorprendió escuchar mi voz llena de dolor _– _no te voy a hacer daño… _– _volví a extender mi mano hacia ella. Ahora se acercó más calmada, pero con mirada desconfiada.

– ¿Eres tú mi marino audaz jovial? _– _Ladeó la cabeza, y sus pestañas se movieron coquetamente. Mi boca calló y seguro que mi mandíbula se quedó colgando y moviéndose hacia los lados. ¿Quién era esta joven? ¿Por qué tenía una voz tan atrayente? ¿Tendría un don, como Alice? Me acerqué unos metros más a ella. Solo había una mano de espacio entre nosotros.

– S-seré lo que t-tú quieres que… _–_ tragué saliva, no podía formar frases con coherencia. A la mierda todo el mundo, yo me iba con esta chica a donde me llevara, la seguiría hasta la muerte _–…_sea.

Separó los labios y me fijé en ellos – Te quiero –me confesó, pegando su frente con la mía. El corazón casi se me sale por la boca, y seguro que estaba sudando, menos mal que tenía las manos en el agua – te llevo esperando tanto tiempo, mi marino audaz jovial…– se acercó a mí, olía bien, pero no era su característica principal. Pasó los brazos por mis hombros y me percaté que en ningún momento sentí sus piernas, dejé ese pensamiento vagar por mi mente.

– Yo también te quiero, mucho, muchísimo. Vamos a mi casa – Le señalé la orilla pero no había orilla, y por lo tanto, no había casa. Me miró como si estuviera loco. Estábamos demasiado lejos de la orilla – ¿Estás desnuda? – pregunté educadamente, yo no haría nada que ella no quisiera, aunque esta chica me estaba llevando a la locura…

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Solo me había respondido a unas pocas preguntas, y ahora me miraba confusa. Necesitaba saber más de ella.

– Písinoe– respondió sin ninguna emoción. Le repetí que la quería y ella me sonrió, noté que era una sonrisa falsa pero no pensé mucho en eso. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, los ojos de Písinoe pasaron de un negro amoroso a un negro hambriento. Intenté alejarme de ella pero me tenía apresado en sus brazos con una fuerza hercúlea. Los dientes se transformaron en colmillos que le llegaban hasta más debajo de la mandíbula y enredó algo viscoso por mi cintura, estaba…

Otra voz se empezó a escuchar, más lejana pero a la vez fuerte y clara. Me atrevería a decir que más bonita que la de Písinoe.

– _Su pelo cuelga en rizos, sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, mi felicidad depende de cualquier sitio a donde él vaya…_ – Me giré hacia Písinoe como pidiéndole permiso, y su cara volvía a ser la inocente de antes. Me había imaginado todo. A regañadientes me soltó y murmuró algo en otro idioma, no le tomé importancia y con fuerzas que no sabía que poseía, nadé por debajo sin salir a tomar aire una sola vez. La voz repetía ese verso una y otra vez, pero sonaba como nuevo.

En un momento de lucidez pensé ¿y si esta voz me lleva más lejos? Pero no, porque cada vez podía ver la orilla más cerca. Era la voz de un ángel que me estaba llevando a mi destino, sano y salvo.

Subí la arena corriendo, empapado sin importarme nada y mis ojos verdes buscaron a la fuente de la voz.

La encontré sentada en una roca grande, al lado de mi casa. Estaba desnuda, pero yo no era como esos imbéciles que se fijaban en ciertas partes cuando una chica estaba desnuda. Tenía parecido a Písinoe, pero ella… Tanta belleza…

Me miraba con ojos grandes, ¿o es que los tenía grandes? Y era pálida con la piel suavemente besada por el sol. El pelo le tapaba todo lo que no tenía que ser visto. La luz de la luna la hacía parecer una diosa marina, y no estaba asustada, que es como debería estar una mujer en esas fachas en una isla deshabitada, pero en cambio ella actuaba como la reina de este lugar.

– Bella – Le dije. No sabía si hablaba italiano, pero era muy, muy bella.

– Sí.

– ¿Disculpa? – Al responderme, habló, pero no vi su boca moverse.

– Mi nombre es Bella. ¿Y el tuyo, marino audaz jovial? – Tenía las piernas cruzadas por encima de la roca, y con cuidado se alejaba del agua cuando el vaivén de las olas la alcanzaba. Esas piernas, kilométricas y cremosas…

– E-Edward. ¿Bella es diminutivo de Isabella? – razoné.

– En realidad me llamo Ligeia, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, llámame Bella. – Rogó.

– Está bien, está bien, tranquila. Te llamaré como quieras que te llame. – Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, siempre sin mostrarme los dientes.

– Vamos a casa, Bella – Mientras caminábamos, ella me escaneaba, puede que por decir esa frase. Si ella y yo no éramos nada, ¿por qué quería que fuéramos algo? No hizo falta encender las luces de la casa, porque la luna ya iluminaba el ambiente. Un momento, ¿la luz de la luna? ¿En qué momento salió la luna?

"_El amor es como un rayo, no se sabe dónde va a caer hasta que ha caído"_

* * *

_Oh, no son ellos dos hermosos? ¡No puedo esperar a escribir sobre Ligeia! Digo, Bella... _

_Por favor, por favor, déjenme un review, porque si no les gusta la historia... De todas formas, las quiero. Amor masoquista, no?  
_

_Estuve viendo Perdona si te llamo amor, y vi esa frase y pensé: encaja perfecto con esta historia!XD Y... ¡ahora tengo una obsesión con esas pelis! Alex es tan asdghj  
_

_Prometo actualizar pronto :3_


	4. We are so perfect

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

* * *

.

.

.

_We are so perfect_

.

.

.

**Bella**

Gané.

Pero él no es un premio. Es un humano, y de sexo masculino. No es un puto trofeo.

Cuando una sirena estaba cantándole a un hombre, otra sirena podía arrebatarle _"su comida"_ si tenía mejor voz que la primera y cantaba con más potencia, algo así como lo que pasó ayer, bueno no, quitadle el algo así.

Realmente, ¿este hombre valía la pena para esto? Quiero decir, si Písinoe antes estaba cabreada, no quiero saber cómo estará ahora solamente porque le había arrebatado la cena ganándole en una competición de canto que teníamos siglos que no lo celebrábamos, y encima casi le había echado en cara que tenía mejor voz que ella.

Mis pensamientos se dividían en: _toma eso, puta_, y en: _¿Estaba Písinoe tan cerca de la orilla?_ _¿Cómo, vigilándome?_ Porque el chico no se había ido tan lejos tampoco.

El chico. Un hombre de pelo cobrizo con matices rojizos y dorados, de 1.88, rasgos angulosos que equivaldrían a la belleza de las sirenas y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Olía bastante bien, pero no me daba hambre, ya no.

Se identificó como Edward Cullen, un nombre quizá algo complicado de mencionar para mí, nuestro lenguaje no tenía tantas consonantes, aunque con tantas vocales parecíamos retrasadas hablando…

"_Vamos a casa Bella"_

Sé que tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo –unas horas– pero parecía ser del tipo escéptico, de esos que puede estar un dragón expulsando fuego por la boca en sus narices y él diría: _"Oh, eso es falso, seguro que hay personas dentro, como en los festivales asiáticos". _A las personas de este tipo, normalmente les había ocurrido un hecho paranormal años atrás, y ellos intentan reprimir ese recuerdo, pues les causa trauma, y digo esto porque he vivido mil años y conozco mucho, mucho.

Aunque prefería encontrarme con alguien así, y no con una persona que apenas verme entrara a su casa y activara todos los sistemas de seguridad. No sé cómo me vería a sus ojos, pero seguramente como un peligro, como una horrible criatura, una hermosa criatura _(N/A: No pude resistirme a poner esas dos palabras, me encanta hermosas criaturas) _

Aunque hablando de recuerdos suprimidos… Había algo que con todas mis fuerzas estaba intentando olvidar, aún no sabía si arrepentirme.

_Flashback_

– _Vamos a casa, Bella – Dijo el tal Edward. Con cautela lo observé, y con cautela realicé todos mis movimientos. Ya me había oído cantar y no lo había matado, por lo que estaba indefensa, mi mayor arma había sido revelada, por así decirlo. Mi voz había quedado en sus recuerdos, y esto era ilegal en las Leyes Sirenaicas_.

_Mientras Edward caminaba con postura tensa delante de mí, lo llamé y se giró. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca me había sido necesario –habían muerto antes de plantearse cualquier duda, o de notar que estaban siendo devorados por sirenas, bien podían haber pensado que eran tiburones – pero no conocía lo suficiente a este hombre como para dejarlo con esto, y se haría un millón de preguntas a las cuales no podía dar respuesta. _

_Lo miré directamente a los ojos, tan o más verdes que cualquier árbol que nos rodeaba, pensamiento que me distrajo momentáneamente. _

– _Tú no me has encontrado sentada en la roca allá afuera, no soy una sirena, no te he cantado, no has visto a ninguna chica ojos y pelo negro. Solo saliste a nadar un rato, y regresaste sano y salvo. – Pensé que había acabado, pero rápidamente recordé que tenía que dar una explicación al porqué de encontrarme aquí – Soy la asistenta de la casa, me has contratado – No sabía de quién era la casa en realidad, si de él o de otra persona, ni la historia, pero espero que funcione._

_Edward al oírme decir todo esto, tenía cara de "Te llevaré al médico" pero en el momento en que acabé, repitió y corroboró absolutamente todo, aunque las sirenas, siendo detallistas, podíamos notar ligeros cambios en los ojos de las personas, y por lo que estaba viendo en Edward, estaba decepcionado de que le obligara a creer algo que no era cierto._

_Era mejor así._

_Fin Flashback _

Me levanté de la cama. No podía dormir cavilando tanto. En lo que te pones a pensar sobre lo que te ha ocurrido a lo largo del día, que Dios te proteja, porque no vuelves a dormir en toda la noche.

Después de que me dijera esa frase de _"Vamos a casa, Bella"_ como si fuera un perrito rebelde que se ha escapado, o su novia de toda la vida –ese pensamiento me resultó incomodísimo, más tarde pensaría sobre ello– no volvió a decirme nada más, y eso que no incluía en la compulsión las palabras _"Y ni se te ocurra hablarme"_ seguro que su cerebro aún lo estaba asimilando_._ Solo cuando se levante por la mañana sabré si lo he hecho bien o no, y como se levante diciéndome: _"Realmente anoche no dormí, estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que sí, eres una sirena…"_ juro que me va a dar un ataque cardíaco, porque Písinoe, más mi juramento, más robarle la cena, más un humano descubriendo lo que era y que había más como yo, era capaz de convertirse en humana –aunque lo detestase– y comerme mientras aún estaba viva.

Recorrí el pasillo de la casa sin hacer un mínimo ruido, la casa oscura, y a través de los cristales, el mar de la misma forma. ¿Estarían mis hermanas durmiendo? ¿En una reunión decidiendo qué hacer conmigo?

El cristal-puerta de la casa me reveló un auto reflejo un poco débil porque no era un espejo en sí. En general, seguía siendo muy bella, con la piel totalmente inmaculada, sin ninguna marca, ni lunar o mancha, y ojos grandes oscuros, que me conferían un aspecto diabólico, y un pelo largo de mechas rojizas, pero podía ver como mi piel empezaba a resecarse, solo un poco, pero se debía a la falta del agua marina, pura, limpia, sin cloro u otros añadidos que le echaban al agua aquí, y para intentar conservarme fuerte y hermosa por si se avecinaba una lucha con mi hermana, comí un poco de atún que encontré en la nevera, pero era inútil, era un hombre o nada.

Era cuestión de tiempo que muriera, si no me mataba Písinoe ya lo haría mi añoranza al mar.

**Edward**

Día siguiente.

El dolor de cabeza con el que me desperté, no era como ninguno que hubiera tenido antes, porque este incluía una fuerte sensación de desorientación, de saber que olvidas algo y tu cerebro se fuerza al máximo para recordarlo como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

Llamé a la asistenta, Bella, para que me trajese algún analgésico, pero el mero hecho de recordar quién era ella y qué hacía en esta casa intensificó el dolor de cabeza. Repetí su nombre y la cabeza estaba por estallarme, al tercer intento solo eran gruñidos, porque me había negado a decir su nombre en voz alta si no quería que me empezara a salir sangre de las orejas.

–Aquí tiene, señor Cullen – Con humildad y sin querer mirarme directamente a los ojos, una joven de belleza indecible me sirvió un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

– ¿Te he dicho antes que no me llames señor Cullen? – Me sentía inútil, tirado en la cama agonizando como si tuviera ponzoña en mi sistema. Me atreví a mirarla, mientras ella se acercaba y me ponía una mano un poco más fría que la temperatura normal, en la frente. Su pelo y su aroma, rozaron mi barbilla y no pude evitar suspirar.

En ese instante, el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado, no disminuido, si no directamente desaparecido.

Es curioso como apagó ese fuego, de la misma manera en que encendió otros.

– Creo que debería ir preparando el desayuno, te dejaré a solas – Sin nada más que añadir, se retiró de la habitación dejando su esencia en ella, estuve unos minutos mirando al techo pensando en ella.

Me aseé y me di una ducha, me tomé mi tiempo, ya relajado porque el dolor de cabeza no daba indicios de volver para tomar venganza. Bella me llamó avisándome que el desayuno ya estaba listo aunque no entró al baño. Me vestí como los hawaianos en las películas americanas y cuando volví a la habitación, me fije que en la mesita de noche el agua estaba intacta y la pastilla seguía ahí.

**Bella**

– ¿Qué tal está?- Jamás en mis mil años de existencia, había cocinado comida humana, pero las sirenas éramos buenas en todo lo que nos proponíamos, por lo tanto tampoco me preocupaba mucho la respuesta.

–Muy rico, me alegra haberte contratado– Noté la confusión superficial que pasó por los rasgos de Edward, con confusión superficial me refiero a que tal vez el ni siquiera sabía que se sentía así. Efectos secundarios, como el dolor de cabeza de esta mañana.

La pastilla solo estaba ahí porque él la había pedido, pero no era necesaria, un toque mío bastaba para sanarle. Por otro lado, estaba muy orgullosa de que no se levantara chillándome, porque eso significaba que no había perdido mi toque hipnotizando a la par que perdía mi cola.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – Le pregunté y me encontré realmente interesada por saberlo. Me apoyé en la encimera, el sol brillaba plenamente y era un día hermoso, afuera se oían las gaviotas. Quizá para él esto serían unas bellas vacaciones, pero para mí era una tortura.

– ¿Y si vamos a nadar? –Propuso tímido, e ignorante.

–No –no me alteré en lo más mínimo al responder, no quería volver a usar la compulsión porque él podría sangrar y yo desmayarme– ya nadaste ayer, ¿no es cierto? Creo que hoy podemos aprovechar el día en otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo qué? Estamos en isla, ¿sabías? Rodeados de agua – Me sorprendió brevemente la cara que pusimos los dos al oír las últimas palabras, decidí preguntar.

– ¿No te gusta el agua?

– Eres la asistenta, ¿nunca te lo había contado? Llevas muchos años en la familia – Su voz se oyó mecánica, como si se limitara a recitar esas palabras enfrente de un público.

–No, nunca me lo contaste – Dios, que buena mentirosa soy

– Es… Algo dentro de mí que me dice que el mar no es bueno, como piensa mucha gente que es vida – me preocupé, quizá mi compulsión no había sido buena y se acordaba de Písinoe, pero como si me leyera la mente, lo aclaró – Es un recuerdo que no recuerdo, irónico, lo sé. Quizá si eso no me hubiera sucedido, me habría gustado tanto el mar como a mi padre.

Súbitamente me incliné en la encimera, y él se enderezó en la silla. Ahí captó mi atención, aunque esto no era verdad, Edward Cullen había captado mi atención desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Me dediqué toda la mañana y parte de la tarde a conocer su historia.

.

.

.

– ¿Entonces tu padre tenía un yate llamado _Claro de Luna_? – Sin saber cómo, ambos habíamos acabado en el sofá, el contándome su historia fervientemente, no como alguien que la ha repetido un montón de veces, y yo embelesada escuchándolo. No es fácil hipnotizar a una sirena.

Era tan interesante conocer a otra persona que no se parecía en nada en ti, ni en la forma de crianza, era como descubrir un planeta nuevo.

– Sí. Un yate no muy ostentoso aunque la palabra ya lo sea –los dos reímos– no volví a saber de él.

Ahora me daba cuenta, que nuestras historias se habían entrelazado hace tiempo. Yo sabía cual yate era _Claro de Luna_, cómo olvidarse del señor que iba a bordo, tan audaz… Edward padre seguía vivo, pero claro, esto no podía contárselo a Edward Jr porque terminaría derivando en mi historia, y por más que me doliese, el nunca tendría que saber absolutamente nada de mí.

Oh, somos tan perfectos. Yo un mito, el un escéptico.

* * *

_Creo que voy mejorando! Ya no las dejé abandonadas tanto tiempo! Y sobretodo ahora que viene Semana Santa jujuju _

_Besos, Fanny _


	5. The worst call

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

* * *

.

.

.

_The worst call_

.

.

.

**Bella**

Los días con Edward pasaban volando, me hacía olvidar mi origen y mi dolor, pero no el porqué de estar aquí, no me hacía olvidar el juramento por nada del mundo porque después de todo, por hombres como él lo había hecho.

Había descubierto muchas cosas de él, algunas que me contaba, otras en las que yo me fijaba, como por ejemplo, esa curiosa manía de pasarse la mano por el rebelde pelo, lo intenté yo y terminé siendo un espantapájaros…

Las conversaciones solían ser amenas, hablando de nada y todo. Puede que el prototipo de sirena que se esperaba era no tener conocimiento en absolutamente nada del mundo externo, pero no es cierto, digamos que sabemos todo, y hemos experimentado todo a lo largo de nuestra larga existencia, pero hay algo… Algo que cambia constantemente, influido por las culturas y las épocas…

El ser humano.

El ser humano, para las sirenas, es el misterio más grande que jamás habíamos podido conocer, pues no había uno igual, no te podías aprender la teoría. Quizá con algunas féminas nos sentíamos identificadas y con suerte, llegar a entenderlas pero el hombre era otro planeta. Algo complicadísimo.

¿Me estaba costando trabajo? Sí, y bastante. Soy una _chica_ que jamás ha convivido con un hombre, y que el máximo tiempo que ha estado con uno han sido minutos mientras agonizaba en mis brazos.

No me iba a rendir, aún no.

De pequeña, cuando aún no paraba mi crecimiento, cuando aún no me alimentaba de hombres (las sirenitas se alimentan de algas y peces, para que el proceso no sea tan traumático) me gustaba muchísimo curiosear entre los corales, nadar de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, saltar como los delfines, provocar a los tiburones, y cazar mi comida con lanzas y arco y flecha. Me gustaba mucho aprender. Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, mis hermanas nunca mostraron el mismo interés por conocer el mundo que les rodeaba, pero tampoco me ponían trabas, por eso fui una sirena libre.

¿Quién diría que años, siglos, más tarde esta misma curiosidad me había salvado?

Mi progenitora se llamaba Éener, y aunque jamás llegué a conocerla porque pertenece al clan de las sirenas europeas y porque la separaron de mí prontamente, sabía que tenía la misma curiosidad que yo de conocer todo, no tenía instinto maternal, pero sí que quiso conocerme, por, ya saben, curiosidad, nunca me hice ilusiones.

–Bella– Dijo Edward asomándose a mi lado en el sofá– Me gustaría darme un baño con la puesta del sol, ¿vienes?

– ¿En la piscina?

–No, en el mar, a las piscinas no les tengo miedo– rió ligeramente, pero yo no le veía la gracia. Edward ya me había contado su miedo a las aguas abiertas y sobre todo, a las oscuras. Si supiera de dónde soy…

Pero en cierta forma, ambos compartíamos ese miedo, aunque por distintas razones. ¿Es posible que algo sea a la vez tu cura, y tu veneno?

–No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí a prepararte una merienda. – Sonreí, pero me supongo que con mi estado anímico me salió una extraña mueca.

En lugar de asentir e ir corriendo a ponerse el bañador, me miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué tienes con el agua?

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté aturdida.

– ¿Por qué en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, jamás te he visto entrando? – Inquirió con ojos entrecerrados – ¿Sabes, Bella? Yo también tengo hidrofobia e intento superarlo.

– ¡Yo no tengo hidrofobia! – Salté del sofá. ¿Cómo iba a tenerle miedo a mi lugar de nacimiento? ¡Le tenía miedo a Písinoe, nada más!

–Pues explícame que es, entonces, porque de otra forma no lo entiendo. – A velocidades alarmantes, mi cerebro empezó a diseñar una excusa, pero ninguna me valía.

Edward y yo nos miramos largo rato, desafiándonos. Este humano, ¿dónde tenía el instinto de supervivencia? ¿No le daba miedo? Cabreada, ¿no le parecía un tiburón hambriento? Ojos dilatados, nariz aleteando y enseñando dientes.

– ¡Mientras yo te cuento toda mi vida en unos días, tu permaneces callada! ¿Debo confiar en ti? Tu sí que deberías confiar en mí – A esto último, suavizó el tono aunque aún seguía enfadado. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, verlo así, tan ansioso y algo triste, me hizo sentir algo.

Algo como, un pequeño toque al corazón. Como cuando ves el milagro de la vida, solo que aquí nadie estaba naciendo, en tal caso, yo estaba muriendo.

¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil?

– Es… Va más allá de mí… Si lo supieras no… – No podía acabar ninguna frase, parecía retrasada, había pocos pros, por no decir ninguno y muchos contras. – De verdad, no puedes hacer nada por mí, tu al menos trabajas en lo tuyo.

– ¿Qué sabes tú si te puedo ayudar o no? ¿Y cómo está esto relacionado con el agua? – Bajé la otra pierna del sofá, y me arrodillé delante de él. Tenía postura derrotada.

– Simplemente lo sé, y tú deberías saber que el agua esconde muchos secretos.

Me levanté y di por terminada la conversación, con un último vistazo me di cuenta que me seguía mirando, probablemente analizando cada movimiento y gesto, pero de ninguna manera descubriría mi procedencia, ni en sus más remotos sueños.

Vaya, quizá después de todo compartíamos la misma curiosidad por saber todo.

.

.

.

**Edward**

¿Quién era Bella? Y ¿por qué no podía hacernos más fácil la convivencia?

Mi joven asistenta se encerró en su habitación, totalmente blanca y sin ningún adorno excepto una concha de mar considerablemente grande, y un gran balcón con vistas al mar. Agudicé el oído pero no oí llanto, ni pasos, aunque Bella al caminar no hacía ruido…

¿Tal vez era una asesina huyendo de la policía o el gobierno? ¿Una asesina arrepentida de matar gente? Porque de otra forma ya estaría muerto. ¿O puede que muchos problemas familiares, y buscó un trabajo en Nueva Caledonia porque es un lugar paradisíaco?

Y sabía en la parte trasera de mi cerebro, que la pregunta principal era, ¿por qué demonios me interesaba tanto saber todo esto de ella?

Era mi jodida asistenta, se limitaba a eso, no se iba a casar conmigo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de saber todo su historial de vida. ¡Oh! Creo que la he cagado.

Ella tampoco en ningún momento preguntó por mi vida, empecé yo a contársela y a presionarla por la suya. ¿Qué me molestaba un poco que no me la confiara? Sí, un poco, pero ella tiene sus razones.

Subí las escaleras pensando en el poco ruido o nulo que hacía ella al bajarlas e intenté imitarla pero era imposible, siempre hacía un pequeño ruido de roce con la planta del pie, aunque fuera de puntillas.

¿Por qué quería hacer poco ruido para verla?

Dios, cuantas preguntas.

Al llegar delante de su puerta, totalmente blanca con un pomo dorado, toqué delicadamente. Obtuve respuesta como si jamás se hubiera molestado conmigo.

– Dígame, Señor Cullen – En lo primero que me fijé fue en su cara, todavía tan perfecta como el primer día, y aunque seguía siendo bastante más baja que yo, tenía curvas. No tenía el maquillaje corrido porque no llevaba maquillaje nunca, directamente. La sencillez de Bella es lo que la hace más atractiva, a mis ojos.

– ¿Otra vez tratándome de usted? – Pregunté fingiendo molestia, nada que ver con lo que pasó abajo.

– Creo que _usted _– remarcó – abajo perdió confianza en mi – ¡Joder! Ojos oscuros que me perforaban como dagas, mirándome el alma.

Me acerqué un paso a ella, y no retrocedió como pensé que haría. Toda una leona.

– Bella, confío en ti tanto como si decides contarme como si no, y espero que puedas perdonarme– Esme me había enseñado a ser un caballero, y me había criado como si hubiese nacido en el 1900, siempre se le daba la razón a la dama.

Los ojos marrones de Bella se suavizaron, casi tiernos, pero su postura seguía tensa.

– Está bien, Edward. Es normal, quizá algún día… – Dijo no muy segura, como para calmarme, aunque ya yo estaba calmado.

Después de sonreírnos tímidamente y unos cuantos asentimientos por parte mía, bajamos a merendar.

.

.

.

– ¿Así que tienes un hermano medio drogado? – Preguntó Bella sin poder contener la risa cuando le conté una de las tantas anécdotas con Jasper.

– ¡Sí! Hasta los 13, no sabíamos que era un chico – Más risas de Bella

– Después tiene una novia... Más bien parece una hada – Las risas de Bella disminuyeron para escuchar atentamente, al parecer algo había captado su atención, subí a buscar una foto de ella con Jasper – Es más bajita que tu, y dice ver el futuro, hace unos días la llamé loca por esa razón me dijo que...

– ¿Ve el futuro? – Preguntó Bella de repente muy interesada, le sonreí – ¡Oh! Perdón por la interrupción, ¿qué te dijo? – Por primera vez desde que vi a Bella, sus mejillas siempre pálidas, se colorearon de un suave rosado. La miré fascinado.

Ella, como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo, frunció el ceño, se tocó las mejillas y dijo – Están calientes.

– ¿Nunca te habías sonrojado? – Bella era todo un enigma.

– No... – Movió la mano – Da igual, más tarde pensaré en ello, venga sigue – Uhm, una cosa descubierta de ella, Bella es una chica que analiza las cosas mucho.

– La mayoría de las cosas que ha "visto" –hice comillas en el aire– Alice, eran correctas, pero es totalmente imposible que vea el futuro y que este cambie según la decisión de las personas, el destino está escrito y ya. – Me encogí de hombros. Bella me miró con intensidad y de repente no supe donde me había metido, estaba casi seguro que tenía un argumento totalmente preparado para derrumbar mis débiles teorías, como siempre. Creo que había tocado su punto débil, los cuentos de hadas.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y Bella me siguió con la mirada hasta que atendí, me intimidó tanto que aparté la vista – ¿Sí?

–¡Edward! – Como no podía ser de otra forma, Esme me gritó antes de terminar de hablar – ¡¿Cómo es posible que nos dejes tanto tiempo sin una sola llamada?! Claro, tanto te molestábamos que apenas te vas, no quieres ni saber de nosotros y vas a acabar como Jas... – Dejé de escucharla, a veces Esme podía ser apabullante, pero así era ella, tal vez algo como Alice, un huracán de energía imparable.

– ¡Mamá! Sólo han pasado cuatro días, y para que lo sepas os extraño muchísimo, ¡deja de decir cosas si no las sabes! – Esme se quedó en silencio – Mamá yo...

– No, no, no te disculpes, tienes razón hijo, ¡ni siquiera te he dejado hablar! – rió – entiendo que estás en la edad. – ¿Edad? ¿Qué edad? En teoría ya pasé esa edad...

– ¿Qué has hecho estos días? ¿Cómo llevas tu miedo? ¿Qué tal comes? Porque estando aquí no sabías ni hacerte un sandwich, quiero decir, quemabas el agua y el hielo te salía, bueno, normalito...

– Venga mamá ya eso pasó jajaja, muchas gracias – Le dije con sarcasmo sin maldad – Estos días he estado dibujando – La verdad es que dibujar se me daba maravillosamente, y no lo tomaba desde la adolescencia – Todavía no me he bañado en la piscina, pero en el mar sí, y puedo decirte que es bellísimo, es como un mundo paralelo, ¡algún día debéis volver a venir! – Escuché a Bella suspirar y me acordé de su presencia

– Estoy comiendo muy bien gracias a la asistenta porque cocina como los dioses, ya sabes, la que lleva toda la vida con nosotros, Bella. – Le di una mirada de confianza, y el rubor del cual antes me había enamorado, ya no estaba, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tapé el teléfono con una mano y le sonreí burlón –¿Has visto un fantasma? – No me miró, pero respondió con voz débil algo así como "peor"

Mi madre llevaba un rato en silencio, la llamé y respondió

–¿Bella? Edward la familia nunca ha tenido ninguna asistenta en esa casa, ¿la has contratado recientemente?

– No, mamá, te digo que lleva tiempo aquí – ¿Esto lo estaba diciendo yo? Porque era mi voz, pero con un guión practicado. El dolor de cabeza apareció levemente.

– Primero que todo, si la hubieras contratado hace poco debiste haberme llamado, pero como estás diciendo que no lo has hecho... – Casi oía sus pensamientos decir, _"¿tu salud mental está bien?"_

_–_ Mamá, ¿quieres que te la pase? – Ofrecí por si no me creía. Me giré completamente del taburete y Bella negaba frenéticamente.

– ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Estás loco o eres tonto? – Preguntó en un susurro histérico.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo que hables con ella? – Susurré igual pero más calmado, ignorando sus ofensas.

**Bella**

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo que hables con ella? – Dijo el tonto, loco, imbécil o lo que sea de Cullen.

¡Yo no había utilizado la compulsión con la madre de Edward, y ni siquiera él parecía seguro de lo que decía! Por otro lado, la compulsión debía ser utilizada cara a cara o no funcionaba, ¿qué le iba a decir a Esme? Si no podía contarle la verdad a su hijo, ¿a la madre tenía que mentirle más? ¿Acaso me desligo del mal para cometer otros pecados? Yo estoy dando ya por sentado que no voy al Cielo, si es que puedo morir.

Edward se encogió de hombros _–será tonto, si la madre no puede verle, pensé–_, y estuve tentada a salir corriendo por la puerta corrediza, y saltar como un delfín hacia el mar. Creo que le tenía más miedo a Esme que a Písinoe. ¿Acaso nunca paraba de buscarme enemigos?

Con paso lento, y como si el teléfono fuera un cuchillo, se acercó Edward, me extendió el teléfono y lo tomé con manos temblorosas. No podía ni sudar. Este tío es un distraído, no es por nada...

Me aclaré la voz. Soy una sirena milenaria, con dones y una de las creaciones más bellas, además de estar entre los depredadores más peligrosos, sé que podía hablar con la madre de este... No pienso insultarlo.

_Imbécil._

– Hola, sra. Cullen – La voz me salió como quería, clara, fuerte y melodiosa.

– ¿Quién eres? – La pregunta que tanto tiempo me hicieron – ¿Qué pretendes con mi hijo? ¿Lo has hipnotizado o algo de esas cosas raras que se hacen hoy en día para obtener su dinero? Que como me cabrees lo suficiente voy allí y te echo yo misma de esa casa y te puedo remplazar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vaya, la señora era de armas tomar, y no se había intimidado. Serviría como sirena, pero no tengo por qué pensar en eso ahora. Mi mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Con una última mirada de la muerte a Edward por encima de mi hombro, subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y me fui al balcón. Sabía que debía haber inventado la excusa apenas salir del agua, además necesitaba que Edward no escuchara la mentira que le iba a decir a su madre, pues no encajaba con su compulsión y lo que le dije yo al hacerla.

– Soy una chica de un pequeño pueblito al lado de Numea, llamado Ouvéa. Por problemas familiares decidí conseguir trabajo, pues me había emancipado. Al llegar a la capital, originarios me dijeron que había una isla al norte que durante mucho tiempo había estado deshabitada, pero que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por el hijo del antiguo dueño de la casa...

–... Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande – Suspiró Esme

Continué como si no hubiera oído nada, no sabía a lo que se refería – Y pensé que tal vez al vivir solo necesitaría de ayuda para los quehaceres, así que alquilé un bote y después de una entrevista, fui contratada. – Mentira penosa, lo sé, y no me iba a creer, eso también lo sabía. Rápidamente recordé otras cosas que me había preguntado y las entretejí a la mentira – No tengo ningunas pretensiones con su hijo, y aceptó que sea su asistenta totalmente consciente, tampoco quiero obtener su dinero porque mi familia goza de buena posición económica. – La mentira tenía unos cuantos fallos, como por ejemplo: si me hubiera ido de casa, mis padres no me estarían dando la dote, pero espero que Esme no se percate de eso.

Que no tenía ningunas pretensiones con su hijo, no era verdad aunque antes si lo fuera, porque Edward estaba demostrando estar increíblemente buenísimo. Quizá podríamos quedar como amigos con derecho, ya que las sirenas eran seres muy sexuales. Otra nota mental.

Y lo de que aceptó que fuera su asistenta totalmente consciente... Esto sobraba explicarlo.

Lo único real en esa oración, es_ "mi familia goza de buena posición económica"_. No solo matábamos a los hombres, también les robábamos, y así acumulamos tanta fortuna. Sí, eramos la perdición masculina.

– ¿Y por qué Edward dijo que llevabas mucho tiempo trabajando allí? – _"Oh mierda Cullen, si te partías un tobillo no pienso usar mi don de sanación contigo, y probablemente te lo partiré más" _En el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Edward, el solo repetía lo que le dije, pero aun así seguía cabreada.

–Porque para él, esto es mucho tiempo. – Dije pobremente. Después de unos dos minutos de silencio, respondió:

– Está bien, pero te estaré vigilando. Buenos días, o lo que allí sea. Pásame a mi hijo – Me reí silenciosamente, en realidad aquí era ya de noche. Aunque Esme fuera una madre coraje a la hora de proteger a su hijo, también se notaba que podía ser muy amable, dulce y graciosa. Ojalá mi madre hubiera tenido ese instinto maternal, nadie le hubiera pasado por encima.

– Un gusto conocerla señora Cullen – Dije cortésmente, no esperaba un _"El gusto es mío"_ así que bajé directamente y le entregué el teléfono con cara de tener un cabreo enorme, no era del todo cierto, no estaba tan cabreada, pero quería imponer.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, después con Carlisle y por último con el hermano drogadicto, que sorpresivamente me había caído muy bien, por lo que había oído.

La novia, era otra historia. No quería apresurarme y empezar a especular pero parecía ser una de las últimas descendientes de las originales_ Destino Abscondidum, _y tenía que investigar más sobre esto.

En latín, mi lengua natal (junto el griego),_ Destino Abscondidum _significa Destino o Hada Escondida, tal vez una de las razas de hadas mas poderosas. Por las leyendas que mi pueblo narraba, al principio solo fueron cuatro hadas, Lemni, Sialda, Niníde y Alonies, junto con las catorce sirenas y otros seres fantásticos, las ayudantes de la Creación. Podían andar entre nosotros sin ser vistas porque pertenecían a la dimensión mágica, a diferencia de las sirenas que fuimos desterradas a la dimensión terrenal.

A partir de ella, derivan todas las hadas conocidas. Estuvieron procreándose rápidamente, y no con humanos, sino con más seres féericos lo que hacía las hijas (siempre género femenino) más poderosas. La foto que después vi de Alice, se asemejaba mucho a una de Las Cuatro, Niníde, que tenía un pelo negro largo y ondulado y las mismas facciones que su hija. El hecho en que tenga visiones, solo confirma mi teoría, quizá tenga más poderes, quizá me reconozca...

Abrí los ojos cuando oí un latido irregular y una respiración, estaba tirada en el sofá, y Edward me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿He pasado la prueba? – pregunté ansiosa.

– Definitivamente sí – y en muchos días, vi la sonrisa más hermosa que Edward tenía, la torcida.

* * *

_OMGOMGOMG ESTOY TAAAN CONTENTA, MI INSPIRACIÓN ESTÁ VOLVIENDO!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los review, y las que no me los dan pues también me ponen igual de contenta en serio asdfghjk, el hecho de que alguien lea mi novela es... va mas allá de bonito._

_Prometo responderle los PM a una nueva amiga que he hecho (raro, suelo ser una marginada en ff jajaja) Scarlet Emo y a mi infaltable Alexa, tenemos que seguir hablando de tu aparición aqui ehh jajaj que me faltan algunos datos :)._

_LAS QUIERO A TODAS MUCHO MUCHO! _


	6. Los recuerdos de Ligeia I: Claro de Luna

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, la trama es mía.

Esta memoria, es antes de que Bella conociera a Edward hijo, cuando él aún seguía siendo pequeño.

* * *

.

.

.

_Los recuerdos de Ligeia I: Claro de Luna _

.

.

.

**Bella **

Desde muy pequeñita me dijeron que los sueños se hacían realidad, pero nunca me dijeron que las pesadillas formaban parte de los sueños.

Pensando en eso, me fui a dormir en lo que sería la primera noche de mis recuerdos…

_Flashback_

**Tercera Persona **

_Un bonito yate blanco, no tan lujoso, no tan humilde, cruzaba las aguas de alta mar como si fuera el rey del lugar. A bordo, no iban marineros experimentados, ni un loco suicida, sino un padre que llevaba algo en sus genes desde que había nacido: Ese raro amor por los océanos que casi nadie poseía, esa necesidad de comunicarse con el constantemente. _

_Rodeado por nada más que agua, el hombre llamado Edward, de pelo rojizo y ojos más claros que el agua (celeste), era un hombre tranquilo, pacífico, valiente y audaz que ante los insultos sonreía, muchos de sus amigos decían que era muy sabio y que por personas como él la humanidad valía la pena, que por personas como él la humanidad tenía momentos de gloria, otros tantos de sus _"amigos"_ decían que estaba loco sólo porque el siempre repetía: _"Los humanos, no estamos solos, en el agua pueden haber el doble de criaturas fantásticas que todos nosotros juntos"_ y por lo tanto, algunas personas no tenían la suficiente mente abierta para intentar comprender esto, escépticos. _

_Edward pensaba que el origen del escepticismo era el miedo, lo que menos tenía él, aquí, solo, sin teléfonos ni televisiones, provisto únicamente de comida y algunos juegos de mesa._

_La cara de Edward era tranquilidad en toda su expresión en cualquier momento, excepto cuando se encontraba en la ciudad, él no tenía ni idea de por qué el humano había creado tantos edificios y construcciones horribles, siendo la naturaleza la construcción más bella. De verdad más gente debería ver las cosas como él._

_El hecho de _"abandonar" _(que tampoco era abandono como tal) a su pequeño marinero, no le producía ningún dolor, quizá un poco de tristeza, nada más. No es que fuese mal padre. Tal vez la tranquilidad de Edward padre lo había llevado a dejar todas las cosas que amaba._

_Él sabía que su hijo iba a estar bien como sea, y que iba a ser un hombre muy feliz, pues había heredado la misma valentía que el padre, aunque en ocasiones no se diese cuenta e intentara negarlo, pero sí, en el fondo Edward hijo sentía absolutamente lo mismo que Edward padre por las aguas. Él sabía que a la hora de la verdad, cuando Edward dejase ver su personalidad interior y cómo realmente es sin esconderse de una vez por todas, las personas lo aplaudirían y tal vez, solo tal vez, para alguien se convertiría en su héroe personal. _

_Después de suspirar, y sonreír pensando _"¿qué estará haciendo Edward ahora?"_ No la típica pregunta con tono triste, más bien alegre. _

_Se metió y merendó un poco, después durmió una siesta._

_._

_._

_._

_Al levantarse, Edward decidió que se pondría a pescar, después de todo era uno de sus hobbies preferidos, aunque no lo practicaba asiduamente porque dejaba un lapso de tiempo para que los peces se reprodujesen, naturalmente._

_Colocó un viejo disco de Led Zeppelin, y empezó a sonar Stairway To Heaven. Conservaba algunos recuerdos de él tocándosela en piano a Edward, él mismo le había enseñado a tocar piano a su hijo. _

_Bajo la caña de pescar con el anzuelo, y esperó pacientemente mientras tarareaba los acordes de la canción._

_Cada vez era más de noche, pero esto no le importaba, creía fervientemente que el mar estaba en total armonía con él y que jamás le haría nada malo._

* * *

**Poned Don't Say a Word de Ellie Goulding ahora.**

* * *

_A lo lejos empezaron a sonar unas voces suaves que en principio parecían iguales, delicadas, y arrullantes como una nana, como una caricia al corazón, unos ángeles con voz. El agua y las ondas que producían algunos movimientos de origen desconocido no hacía más que acompañarlas como algún tipo de instrumento marino. _

_De repente, las voces se empezaron a dispersar, cada una producía notas diferentes y ahora que lo oía mejor, todas las voces tenían tesituras absolutamente distintas, pero de alguna forma se oían bien._

_Cantaban una historia, al parecer cada una la suya, y cada vez se oían más fuertes. Edward se levantó de la silla y se asomó a la proa. Empezaron unas arpas y algunos tambores, no sabía por qué las sirenas montaban un despliegue como este sólo para comérselo. _

_Porque sí, él sabía que se trataba de sirenas._

_Sólo ellas podían producir estas maravillas de sonidos, que hasta el mismísimo Cielo envidiaría. _

_Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la barandilla, maravillado y embelesado. Por supuesto que estas tenían que ser sirenas, ninguna humana es ni será capaz de tener estas voces. Sin embargo, no estaba hipnotizado, porque una vez que conoces la existencia de las sirenas, ya no pueden hipnotizarte, por eso no le tenía miedo a nada en el mar, porque las peores depredadoras marinas no podían con él._

_Abrió los ojos cuando oyó chapoteos como el aleteo de un colibrí, y sonrió por dentro pensando en la sorpresa que se llevarían las jóvenes inmortales. _

_Bajó la cabeza. _

_Se encontró con dos maravillosas criaturas de largos cabellos ondulados como las olas, con cara de ángeles, una de ojos claros, otra de ojos oscuros, de senos admirables y redondos y duros cual guijarros marinos; pero desde el ombligo hacia abajo carecían de las suntuosidades carnales que pertenecían a las hijas de los hombres, y las sustituían con un cuerpo de pez que se movía a derecha y a izquierda, de la propia manera que las mujeres cuando advierten que a su paso llaman la atención. Edward encontró su sonrisa encantadora._

_Esperó a que ellas hablaran primero._

– _Estamos perdidas, ¿nos ayudarías marinero? – Habló la rubia, de piel como el astro Sol y voz que te ponía los vellos de punta. La castaña esperó pacientemente a su respuesta, con una sonrisita enigmática. _

_A lo largo de la historia, él sabía que ellas habían utilizado diferentes mentiras para atraer a sus compañeros, y esta era la peor de todas desde lejos. Si hubiese sido otro hombre y no lo supiera, ya hubiera advertido que eran sirenas. ¿Qué jóvenes nadaban en plena alta mar, de noche, y se asomaban sólo de cintura para arriba al ver un barco? _

_La castaña se dispuso a abrir la boca para aplicar otro canto. Él habló._

– _Ligeia, no hace falta que me cantes otra vez, ya estoy encantado – Ser tan voluble como la sirena no había, ella pegó un chillido agudo al oír su nombre salir de la boca de un humano, y para empeorar, hombre._

_La sirena rubia, que se llamaba Teles, estaba horrorizada y pronunció lo que él identificó como un nombre, en un idioma muy antiguo y espeso mezcladas con otras palabras igual de complejas._

_Al instante se asomó a la superficie una sirena que podía ser descrito como todo negro. Ojos negros, labios negros como manchados de petróleo, y ojos del mismo color, casi podía adivinar que su cola era del mismo color. La cola, uf, estaba muy emocionado por ver las de todas, en el caso de que les cayera bien._

– _Mi nombre es Písinoe. Soy la mayor de todas mis hermanas. ¿Cómo osas pronunciar el nombre de mi tercera hermana? ¿Cómo nos conoces? – Miró a sus hermanas, que lentamente aparecían, como una bonita pesadilla – ¡Atrás! ¡La que se acerque, será castigada! No conocemos el alcance del conocimiento sobre nosotras de este humano. _

_Edward no respondió. _

_Miró a Ligeia. _"Perfecta para Edward"_ pensó, porque su cara reflejaba su interior: ternura, valentía y protección a aquellos a los que amaba._

– _¡Maldito hombre! ¡Deja de observar de esa manera tan lasciva a mi hermana! – No estaba mirando de esa manera a Ligeia, pero para las sirenas (en el fondo unas feministas mitad pez) el mero hecho de observar a una mujer ya era con fin sexual. Quizá no le daba miedo Písinoe, pero si imponía porque no tenía esclerótica __**(1)**__ en los ojos._

– _He crecido con el mar tanto como vosotras, y lo quiero de la misma manera y todo lo que hay en él – Dijo conciliadoramente Edward. _

_Las sirenas del fondo, observaban con una expresión exagerada del horror en sus rostros. _"¿Por qué todas son tan hermosas? ¿Eran así de humanas o desarrollaron su belleza al convertirse?" _se preguntó._

_Teles, que había estado callada, se acercó al yate y empezó a escalar por la barandilla. Edward retrocedió y se le pasmó la respiración al ver el brillante azul cielo de su cola, a diferencia de los ojos, azul oscuro casi violeta._

_Con gruñidos y gritos y cantos inentendibles intentaba alcanzar a Edward, Písinoe la tiró de la aleta hasta el fondo, y asustado e impotente observó como la cola de Teles sangraba y ella gritaba mientras la hermana mayor la hundía hasta el fondo, quién sabe cuán profundo. No la mataría, de eso estaba seguro, pero se le venía una buena reprimenda por desobedecerla. _

_Otras hermanas chillaron como gaviotas o como delfines y con saltos coordinados se alejaron de Edward. Ligeia permaneció ante él, indefensa. _

– _No soy tan descontrolada emocionalmente como mis hermanas, puedes contármelo. – La miró de reojo, e intentó calmar su corazón al ver esa sonrisa. _

– _¿Por qué he de confiar en ti? – inquirió Edward, aún con respiración irregular._

– _Porque yo estoy confiando en ti quedándome aquí. Ya sabes quién soy y como pude haberte matado, ahora no tengo nada para defenderme, bien puedes clavarme en el pecho ese anzuelo – señalo la caña de pescar tirada en el suelo – o bien podrías alzarme por los brazos y matarme a golpes, yo solo me retorcería en el suelo, moviendo mi cola como un pez fuera del agua._

_Edward se quedó conmocionado. Ligeia lo miraba desde arriba con miedo oculto, y la expresión de una niña que había sido descubierta en una travesura, pero a la vez sacaba pecho y cuadraba los hombros._

– _Tienes razón, te contaré. Por otro lado, creo que tu opinión sobre los hombres no es así. Lo último que haría sería pegarte, ni clavarte el anzuelo. De verdad lo siento por las experiencias que has tenido que pasar para decir eso._

_Ligeia ignoró la última parte. Escaló tranquilamente la barandilla, y se apoyó en ella, Edward arrastró la silla y se sentó ahí. _

_Si algún pintor los estuviera mirando, ellos permanecerían eternos en un cuadro, porque eran dos mundos enemigos conversando como amigos de toda la vida. Ligeia pensaba que él era el primer hombre que la trataba mejor que sus hermanas, y Edward seguía pensando que era perfecta para su hijo. _

_Edward tomó aire, Ligeia se acomodó mejor con su cola colgante y empezó la que sería la noche de los secretos para ambos. _

_Fin flashback_

* * *

**(1)** Esclerótica: Parte blanca de los ojos.

* * *

La verdad este capítulo es un poco extraño. Pensé que os gustaría conocer más a Ligeia/Bella así que aquí os traigo esto. Los próximos capítulos serán recuerdos, calculo que unos dos más o los que me pedáis :)

Habéis visto La Huésped? Porque yo sí, y está más alla de encantarme o adorarla, Stephenie una diosa. Me pensaré escribir fanfics de Jared/Mel o Wanda/Ian.

Os quiero mucho mucho.

PD: Scarlet amore te respondo cuando pueda! Te quiero (:

PD2: HERMANITA ALEX, A TI TAMBIÉN JAJAJ y aparecerás pronto, ahí lo dejo


	7. LRDL II: La Cacería Sirenaica

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM, La mayoría de los nombres son originarios de la mitología griega, y otros tantos son invención mía. Las sirenas y las leyendas que las rodean, pertenecen a la mitología griega, también. Las fichas son de ellos, pero yo decido donde ponerlas.

Es un recuerdo de Ligeia, sí, pero desde el punto de vista de otra sirena, sin embargo, nuestra protagonista lo presencia :)

* * *

.

.

.

_Los recuerdos de Ligeia II: La Cacería Sirenaica_

.

.

.

**Agláope/Jane **

"La sirena es medio humana, medio bestia, medio silencio, medio algarabía, mediodía, medianoche, medio ruinas, medio soledad."

– _Es la hora – anunció Telxiepia – es la hora más bonita para nosotras, y la más sangrienta para ellos. Hemos de dar gracias a alguna entidad superior a nosotras por esta maravillosa vida de eterna belleza y placeres carnales, porque a lo que todas las mundanas aspiran nosotras, lo hemos logrado. ¿Os arrepentís de la decisión de Deméter? Entonces no sois dignas. ¿Lo sentís como un castigo? Entonces no sois dignas. ¿Estáis…_

_Dejé de escuchar, el don de Telxiepia se resumía en hablar y hablar y hablar, seguramente en las leyendas es más conocida como _"la de palabras aclamantes" _ pero, ¿para qué necesitas apoyo cuando ya eres fuerte? ¿Para qué necesitas paz interior cuando eres el ser más bello en el exterior? _

_Volví a atender cuando escuché mi nombre en un gruñido. _

_- Como sabéis – Empezó Písinoe y Telxiepia retrocedió – La Cacería Sirenaica es la cacería más grande, celebrada cada cien años y donde hacemos un despliegue de medios jamás visto en toda nuestra historia. Es el mejor premio de este mundo, porque todas os beneficiáis a niveles increíbles. Nuestras hermanas de las Aguas Frías, esperan por nosotras, al igual que las hermanas del Caribe y las sirenas asiáticas, entre otros aquelarres. Distintos tipos de Náyades nos van a guiar, y se realizará mañana, pero tenemos que emprender hacia las costas Mediterráneas, donde estarán los hombres, piratas o no e incluso podremos devorar a alguno que sea importante en su mundo – Mi hermana mayor reía diabólicamente al igual que todas. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! _

_En general las sirenas cazaban a sus hombres sin compañía de ninguna hermana, pero esta cacería en particular era preciosa. Muchas sirenas de todos las aguas del planeta se congregaban en cualquier punto del mundo para provocar numerosas muertes, la vez pasada fue en Tailandia, ahora le toca sufrir a las costas Mediterráneas. _

_Las náyades son ninfas de aguas dulces, mortales aunque vivían más que una humana normal y no tenía cola, pero sí contaban con gran belleza y destacaban absolutamente en todo lo que hacían, y en ocasiones tenían poderes. Solían asociarse a nosotras en esta Cacería porque las sirenas les proporcionábamos objetos extraños del fondo del mar. Tan simple como eso. _

_También debíamos avisarlas si queríamos dormir una noche en alguno de sus pantanos o lagunas, porque estos dos primeros, junto con los ríos, manantiales y las costas eran propiedad de ellas, el resto del agua era nuestra. _

_Otra ninfa de cualquier elemento, también era bienvenida. Y si os preguntáis por qué tanto apoyo solo para que consiguiéramos nuestra comida, es porque si nosotras no existiésemos, ellas tampoco. Deméter, convirtiéndonos siempre en una mitad de algo, inició una especie de moda que adoptaron el resto de diosas con sus sirvientas. Ellas._

_Las ninfas se limitaban a ayudarnos y después desaparecían, porque aunque podían comer hombres no les interesaba, comer animales las dotaba de más cosas. _

_Miré a mí alrededor y sabía que estaba en una oscuridad completa, pero podía ver como si fuese de día. A mi lado estaba Ligeia, y al otro Alexa. Flotaban con delicados movimientos, y miraban directamente a Písinoe._

– _Hemos de nadar en dirección vertical, luego en horizontal y cuando el sol de junio alumbre el segundo hueco, las ninfas estarán en la superficie._

_Ninguna dijo nada más y Písinoe tampoco preguntó si alguna quería. Nadamos en carrera hasta la superficie. Nuestro hogar durante estos últimos años había sido un agujero __**(1)**__, literalmente. _

_Cuando el agua seguía siendo oscura, pero no negra, nos alineamos en una fila india, y la primera en _"despegar" _fue la mayor de todas, Písinoe. Después Ligeia se posicionó a su izquierda y yo a la derecha. Al lado de Ligeia, Telxiepia, detrás Parténope, Alexa, Daradne, Skye, y a su izquierda, Melpómene. A mi derecha, iba Teles, después Galatea, Euníce, Kalliope, y Nesea._

_Parecíamos una bandada de pájaros, porque desde arriba nos teníamos que ver como una flecha. Solo que no éramos pájaros, ni nadie podía vernos. _

_El ambiente era alegre, y todas conversábamos, menos Ligeia, secundada por Alexa, Nesea, y Galatea en menor medida, que tenían caras afligidas bien disimuladas. Siempre supe que estas cuatro eran las raras del aquelarre. Si no les gustaba esta vida, pues que se jodieran porque era lo mejor que había y no iban a encontrar nada mejor. Malditas desagradecidas._

_._

_._

_._

_Nos esperaban nuestras hermanas de las Aguas Frías, que eran cuatro menos que nosotras. Se trataban de las sirenas del Polo Norte y Polo Sur, en realidad dos clanes diferentes pero que las sirenas que no pertenecíamos a ellos, los llamábamos como si fuera uno. _

_Sirenas de piel blanca o casi transparente como el cristal, de colas y ojos en colores fríos; grises, azules, verdes… Algunas rubias, otras pelirrojas pero ninguna castaña. El resto todo era igual, voces, belleza… Ahora que lo pienso, las sirenas parecemos calcadas unas de las otras. Distinguí a la madre de Teles entre las rubias platino. Miré a la aludida, que hablaba con Ligeia, y miré a Sao, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Teles._

_Las sirenas del Norte tenían un no-sé-qué que las hacía diferentes a las del Sur, pero si no tenías cuidado al mirar, todas te parecían iguales. Nos miraban recelosas y seguro que al rato ya nos convertiríamos en las mejores amigas del mundo. _

_Písinoe avanzó y Leniae, la mayor del aquelarre del Norte y en nombre del Sur, también se acercó._

_Las diferencias e igualdades entre ambas resultaban chocantes. Estaban hablando, pero yo me dedicaba a observarlas y compararlas. Písinoe gesticulaba con las manos, las cuales tenían uñas largas y afiladas. Leniae no parecía intimidada por sus ojos, más oscuros que las profundidades del mar, ni se dejaba amedrentar por la espantosa y descuidada pero de alguna forma, bonita cola de Písinoe. El pelo de mi hermana mayor le llegaba hasta la cadera, y siempre se dedicaba a cubrir sus pechos con él. Sin embargo, si el cabello se le iba hacia atrás, no se preocupaba en cubrirse. _

_Leniae, al contrario… _

_El rubio casi blanco cabello funcionaba como un halo de luz en donde nos encontrábamos, y en sí toda ella brillaba. Sobre todo por los ojos, celestes grisáceos y tranquilos. La cola era plateada, delgada, y por supuesto, larga. Leniae parecía ser consciente de su belleza y había decidido que la mejor forma de utilizarla era con una actitud modesta, y quizá eso era lo que la hacía más bella aún. _

_Interesante. Una sirena que sabía cómo era y aún así decidía ser humilde. _

_Y como siempre, no debías dejarte engañar por las apariencias, porque quizá la sirena más risueña, es la sirena que tiene los dientes más afilados. _

_Mientras yo seguía embelesada con dos mundos tan distintos, sentimos una presencia, más de una, y nos pusimos en posición de defensa. _

– _¿Podemos unirnos a la fiesta? – Preguntó Yanira. Al instante, aparecieron un número considerable de sirenas bronceadas, conté entre quince y veinte, de cabellos que iban desde el castaño claro al oscuro, y colas multicolores. Las presuntuosas del Caribe._

_Me giré para ver a mi gente. Leniae sonreía. Písinoe las miraba fijamente con un rictus en la boca. ¿Qué quería? ¿Asustarlas o más comida? _

_Sin una respuesta por nuestra parte, las sirenas caribeñas se incorporaron fácilmente a nosotras y empezaron a hablar con soltura. Éstas imponían tanto como Písinoe, de hecho, ella podía pasar por una del Caribe si no fuera por la pálida piel, al igual que Ligeia._

_Más tarde, llegaron diez sirenas asiáticas, algo así como las caribeñas solo que con los típicos ojos rasgados. Éstas mismas nos comentaron, que su don común era tejer un material muy valioso, que no solo es ligero si no también transparente y hermoso, y que por esto los pescadores siempre tenían ganas de agarrarlas. _

_¿Para qué quieren atraparnos? Las sirenas somos unas criaturas maravillosas, hábiles y versátiles y en nuestro mundo, está mal visto que un pescador quiera capturarnos, solo para ensuciarnos con sus asquerosas manos de mundano. _

_La luz del Sol de junio alumbró el suelo. Ahí estaban tres agujeros, no… Túneles, sí, eso, por donde habían aparecido las sirenas caribeñas, las asiáticas, y supongo que las de Aguas Frías. La luz solar alumbraba concretamente el segundo túnel, el mismo que dijo Písinoe. _

_La antes mencionada, fue la primera en introducirse, después las trece restantes de nosotras, posteriormente nos siguieron las Aguas Frías, las asiáticas y las del Caribe. Según tenía entendido, el segundo túnel de tres, era más que un hueco sin fondo. Era un portal a otra dimensión, un transporte más rápido a cualquier superficie del planeta. Sólo tenías que desearlo._

_._

_._

_._

_Vi la luz y saqué la cabeza. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, solo porque soy claustrofóbica y el túnel me estaba aplastando los costados de la cola, ¡ni siquiera me estoy quejando del hecho que seamos cincuenta y cuatro sirenas! _

_Miré con burla a las que se estaban peinando, y a las que seguían jadeando por aire sin realmente necesitarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, el respirar es un hábito que se pasó con nosotras a esta vida. _

_La minoría indiferente, se sentó en la orilla. La orilla de un pantano en principio no tan profundo como a lo que estaba acostumbrada. El pantano estaba rodeado de árboles con muchísimo musgo, y todo era verde. ¡Hasta el aire era verde!_

– _¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Oritía. Una sirena caribeña. Písinoe la taladró con la mirada. Conociéndola, estaba cabreada por hacer esa estúpida pregunta ya que debería saberse el plan de memoria. Oritía se hundió en el agua, que también era verde y no la vimos más._

_La jefa del clan del Caribe, Yera, miró igual de mal a Písinoe, que no dijo nada y se mantuvo impávida. La sirena ajena a mi no aguantó la pesada mirada de mi hermana y miró hacia lo que parecía un bosque. Ahora todas mirábamos a Yera. Seguro estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué será jefa? _

_Me encanta humillar a sirenas débiles. _

_Mientras nos reíamos disimuladamente de ella, unas flautas, arpas y tambores anunciaron la llegada de las ninfas. He aquí mi segunda parte favorita, la primera es comer._

– _Una entrada espectacular – Susurró Ligeia. Las luciérnagas empezaron a revolotear alrededor nuestro. Los instrumentos aumentaban su sonido. Unas voces sibilantes y dulces, no tan potentes y bellas como las nuestras, acompañaban el ritmo. Los árboles estaban cambiando de color, no sabía dónde nos encontrábamos pero definitivamente este lugar era El Bosque __Abscondidum._

_Mujeres vestidas con trapos casi transparentes y de colores, aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión. Iban montadas en unicornios, otras a pie, y la mayoría de ellas llevaba un arma en la espalda como un arco o una espada. _

_Una de las tantas leyendas de los humanos, sostiene que las hadas son__ángeles__caídos o paganos muertos que no han sido suficientemente buenos para entrar al__Paraíso__, ni tan malos para entrar al__Infierno__, quedando obligados a vivir eternamente a mitad de camino hasta que en el__Juicio Final__Dios resuelva su destino, pero esto no era verdad. Las hadas son mitad demonio mitad ángel, con la belleza de uno y la maldad del otro, incapaces de mentir, capaces de cumplir deseos si le caías muy bien y estos deseos siempre tenían un final terrible. También se decía de ellas que eran manipuladoras pero encantadoras, y enigmáticas. ¡Yo odio la gente enigmática! Así que si estas hadas quieren hacerse las misteriosas con nosotras, ya pueden ir enfilando de vuelta a sus cuevas. A mí que no me vengan con _"adivina, adivinanza".

_Una de nosotras las saludó._

– _Ya nos hemos saludado antes – Respondió Simene sonriendo. Simene era hija de una de las Cuatro hadas principales, Lemni concretamente. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Con el "saludado antes" se refiere hace cien años, la última vez que pedimos su ayuda. _

_Simene se bajó de su unicornio con una gracia que rompería el corazón de cualquier bailarina. A pesar de ser su contextura delicada, no tenía pinta de ser débil, al menos físicamente. _

– _Hemos dado con dos barcos piratas llenos de hombres de todo tipo. Las nereidas __**(2) **__han lanzado un hechizo a sus barcos para que no se puedan mover de ahí mientras llegáis. Están anclados sin anclas, así que no os preocupéis por el tiempo. – Apuntó Simene. Písinoe se acercó y bajó la cabeza delante de ella. Viniendo de ella, era la máxima expresión de respeto y agradecimiento que podía mostrar. _

_Alexa se acercó y me susurró: _"mira la cara de Simene"_ la miré, y tenía una expresión de superioridad que Písinoe no veía mientras tenía la cabeza abajo, y que seguramente si la veía la mataba. Eso me hizo reír. _

_._

_._

_._

_Aparecimos lentamente por la costa, asomando casi nada los ojos, porque los hombres en ambos barcos estaban por la borda mirando el mar, y desde lejos incluso se notaba su histeria. Se gritaban unos a otros, y se movían bruscamente. ¿Por qué los hombres humanos son tan brutos? Y pensar que nos habían condenado eternamente a alimentarnos de esto…_

_Dos nereidas, Anfitrite y Tetis se encontraban en la costa con las manos cruzadas, mirando en dirección nuestra. Llevaban los ridículos vestidos de la época, supongo que para disimular en frente de los enormes barcos. Písinoe sumergió su cabeza y susurró algo debajo del agua, después volvió a emerger. Los susurros de mi hermana se fueron expandiendo en ondas hasta llegar a la costa, y Anfitrite se arrodilló para oír mejor. _

_Trucos del mar._

_Nos miró y volvió a ponerse de pie, le dijo algo a Tetis que asintió delicadamente. Las dos se fueron caminando con un porte que seguramente ya alguna envidiaba, y se escondieron detrás de unas rocas. Después de despojarse de sus ropas, Tetis levantó los brazos hacia el mar y Anfítrite en dirección a nosotras._

_Las olas sobre el brumoso mar empezaron a alterarse, y ráfagas de furiosos vientos azotaban el barco. Ambas hicieron que el cielo se pusiera gris y una fuerte tormenta empezara. Los piratas, ni tan cerca de la costa, ni tan lejos, corrían de un lado a otro. Seres inferiores que se creen superiores…_

_Una enorme ola de varios metros, empujó el barco hacia un mural de piedras igual o más grande que él. A este paso, los barcos no resistirían mucho. Nuestra meta era que los hombres cayeran al mar o al menos en botes. _

_Otra ola los golpeó. El primer barco se arrimó al que había chocado contra las rocas y la madera crujió. Mientras todas miraban maravilladas como su comida agonizaba, miré a las creadoras de tanto caos, Anfitrite tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y Tetis sonreía._

_Como si con el mar no fuese suficiente, del cielo cayó un rayo que aterrizó en medio del barco que se arrimó al primero._

_Durante una fracción de segundo, vi algo que a pesar de su corta duración me acompañaría durante toda mi existencia._

_El barco caía, se rompía, se quebraba. Los hombres arriba estaban más allá de desesperados. Si caen, no pasa nada, pero con el mar como estaba… Nos teníamos que apresurar, porque podían morir ahogados. Las nereidas tenían que parar en el momento justo en que cayera el último._

_Pero eso no fue lo que me traumatizó._

_En la proa del primer barco, que curiosamente el mascarón era una sirena, se encontraba un hombre tranquilo, que aferraba con todas sus fuerzas un libro a su mano y un crucifijo a su cuello. No lloraba, ni pataleaba, rezaba en voz baja. Estaba arrodillado y miraba el mar. _

_No. No miraba el mar…_

_Me miraba a mí._

_Por la sorpresa, saqué mi cuerpo hasta los hombros y también lo miré. No con hambre aunque ya olía la sangre, no con deseo, no con rabia… Con curiosidad. _"¿Por qué me miras, joven cristiano?" "¿Qué ves en mi para mirarme de esa forma?" "¿Esa mirada puede existir en un hombre? Pensaba que solo las mujeres miraban así" "¿Por qué no gritas ni alertas a tus compañeros si ya sabes quién soy y qué hare contigo?"

_La magia del momento y nuestra conexión fue rota. El barco terminó de caer y desapareció en el mar, junto con Anfitrite y Tetis, aunque el oleaje seguía siendo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrarlos mar adentro. _

_El caos había acabado y había una tranquilidad alterante. Los hombres que no habían muerto empezaban a salir a la superficie. _

– _Enamoraos de alguno – Dijo Teles acercándose a ellos como en una especie de trance._

_Ahora empezaba el verdadero caos._

¡No!

_Algo dentro de mi tan potente como todas las olas, me hizo hundirme con fuerza. _

_Allí debajo, había demasiadas burbujas para ver algo con claridad, porque todas las sirenas nos habíamos hundido a la vez, pero yo solo buscaba a alguien y no para que fuese mi comida. Mi corazón iba a dos mil por hora, y descubrí que esto era la verdadera adrenalina. Sentir que podías perder algo o a alguien al mínimo fallo. _

_Muchas veces había nadado rápido para conseguir algo, o para ganarle en una carrera a alguna de mis hermanas, pero esto era diferente… Aquí no había premios, ya no._

_Busqué al joven cristiano y casi me desmayo. Casi deseo que me ahogase, pero no pedí el deseo porque tenía a alguien por quien luchar._

_Písinoe estaba delante de todos ellos con una falsa mirada de ternura. Cantando. CANTANDO._

_Todas salivaban. Menos Ligeia, que estaba compungida. Cada una eligió a un marinero y nadó directamente hacia él. No sé cómo me debía de ver en ese momento, pero seguro que con cara de persona que está siendo torturada. _

– _Douce dame jolie,__ p__our dieu ne pensés mie__, q__ue nulle ait signorie…__– A mi ni loca se me ocurrió abrir la boca. Cuando había encontrado a mi marinero, tiré de él hacia abajo y oí a mis hermanas riéndose, diciendo cosas del tipo _"esta ni siquiera ha esperado a cantar…"

_Al principio estaba asustado. Tenía ojos marrones, puros y castos y en paz consigo mismo. Tanta belleza…_

– _Debería ser de otra forma, ¿y si yo quiero que sea a mi manera? – Le susurré. Los humanos podían oír a las sirenas hablar, pero humano con humano debajo del agua no._

_Se veía que tenía intenciones de responderme, pero tenía miedo de morir ahogado. Le enseñé que conmigo iba a ser tan fácil como respirar._

– _Sabía que tú eras distinta… – Con atrevimiento, levantó la mano y me acarició la mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, la primera caricia real que recibía de un hombre. _

– _La última vez que nos veremos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? __– ¿Qué tenía mi pecho? ¿Por qué ardía? ¿Por qué me dolía el corazón?_

– _Es William Hall, ¿puedo conocer el tuyo? – William Hall. Juro que lo recordaría para siempre. _

– _Quizá algo difícil de pronunciar para ti. Agláope. – Lo mire tímidamente. Ahora me sentía completa, pero a la vez poca cosa para él. Viendo sus ojos me podía dar cuenta del monstruo que he estado siendo todo este tiempo y me avergüenzo. Tal vez si yo fuese humana para él…_

– _Te llamaré Jane. – Sonrió. Toqué con las dos manos los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. _

_Nuestra burbuja fue rota cuando oí arriba los gritos._

– _Por favor, hazte el muerto – Acerqué mi boca a su cuello y deposité un suave beso ahí, y en el hueco debajo de su oreja, sentí a William removerse. _

– _Si haces eso, estaré más vivo que nunca – No hice caso, le seguí besando y chupando el cuello. Era necesario. Mis hermanas empezaron a descender con hombres que tenían diferentes expresiones, desde horror hasta encantamiento e incluso indiferencia. Intenté poner a William de espaldas a eso, él no tenía por qué saber que hacíamos después de cantar…_

_Nadé un poco más abajo, el pecho de Will subió y bajó bruscamente. _

– _No te ahogarás – Le prometí separándome de él para mirarle a los ojos. _

– _No es… Quiero hacer esto – Y de repente, me besó. Con dulzura, con tranquilidad intentando prolongar al máximo este momento. Todo lo que sabía era de labios cálidos y suaves._

_Después del beso, lo llevé a la orilla y le dije que corriera lejos de las aguas para siempre. Él tenía que irse, sí, pero tampoco luchaba por él porque no me merecía algo así. Me quedé durante un rato varada en la arena, dejando que la luz de la luna me diese la energía necesaria para afrontar una eternidad sin este extraño que me había robado el corazón rápidamente._

_En mi mundo, bien sabidas eran las leyendas de sirenas enamoradas, y la cosa era más o menos así: veían a su otra mitad (curioso, porque ya nosotras somos una mitad de algo) se flechaban por ese hombre rápidamente, y cambiaban a mejor por y para él, también tengo que decir que jamás podían volver a enamorarse de nadie más._

_¿Me había enamorado? ¿Tan rápido? Aunque esto encaja con la personalidad de las sirenas, volubles y extrovertidas, me resulta extraño. Creí que para mí esto no estaba permitido, después de todo el amor es uno de los tantos dones que el Cielo le regaló a la tierra, y yo no soy precisamente pura…_

_Volví al agua, pesarosa, y ahí estaba Ligeia mirándome con la boca llena de sangre y ojos como platos. Lo había visto todo._

– _Ligeia, por favor… Sabes que pueden torturarme, desterrarme o incluso asesinarme… – Ella no dijo nada. Después miró su reflejo en el agua y me volvió a mirar. Algo en su mirada había cambiado, quizá, ¿respeto? Se lavó la sangre restante y me ofreció unas algas en silencio. Sí que estaba hambrienta, y me conformaba con esto. _

– _No diré nada, pero te envidio. Me tocó el corazón. – Bonitas palabras que decía con expresión seria – si hay para ti, ¿por qué no para mí? He aquí mis pensamientos dichos. Mientras, estoy sola. _

– _Resiste unos siglos más. – Susurré. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la oscura agua, y había una quietud que antes no, al parecer solo estábamos ella y yo, pero no podía fiarme. Me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Ligeia se quedó quieta._

– _¿Qué haces? – preguntó tensa._

– _Se llama abrazo y tienes que rodearme tú también. Ya verás cómo te sienta mejor y te sientes aunque sea, solo un poco, menos sola. – Lentamente, y con cara de niña asustada, Ligeia rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y entrelazó las manos. _

– _No está tan mal – Dijo en un hilo de voz. Moví mi cola contra la de ella y se rió por las cosquillas que eso le causaba. Su armoniosa risa rebotaba contra el mural de piedras, minutos antes donde habían muerto hombres con familias que ahora se estarán preguntando por ellos. _

_Menos la esposa de William, que seguramente tenía._

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

**(1)** Con "agujero" se refiere a que habían estado viviendo en el Blue Dean's Hole. Buscádlo en google.

**(2)** Nereidas: ninfas del mar Mediterráneo.

*** **Simene es: Simone Simons. Buscadla también en google imágenes. Idea del personaje: a mi hermana biológica **Gabriela**.

* * *

Vengo y me voy! A penas y he podido escribir y subir el capítulo. Varias cosas:

• **Alexa**, no te he descrito en este cap porque lo haré en los próximos, ya que esto más que aparición fue una mini-introducción a tu personaje, pero ya verás la guerra que darás :). Besos y abrazos hermana!

• **Scarlet**, no pienses que me he olvidado de ti! En lo que tenga tiempo, te respondo a todo por hotmail. Besis!:D

Y a ti, sí, tú, que estás leyendo esto, si no eres de las que te he mencionado, pues igualmente amor infinito para ti por el review o solo por leerme.

Me dejas un review, porfaplis?:c Tardas un minuto como máximo y me das energía para seguir escribiendo!

**LAS ADORO!**


End file.
